Crossover Universe: The Twilight Game
by Bob8644
Summary: The Journey Begins! Van, Tia, and Clank have a mission: to find their destiny. Van is looking for his proclaimed " father ". Clank is looking for his best friend, Ratchet, who had disappeared for unknown reasons. And Tia's mission is decided by destiny itself. Along the way, they will meet many new friends and foes on their journey. Can they find destiny, or will they die trying?
1. Level 1

( This is part 2 of the prologue. I tried to rename it to that, but I couldn't rename documents. Maybe there's something I don't know. Probably. Enjoy the show! )

* * *

Enter the Dimensions! An Epic Journey Awaits!

Van looked down at the strange, tiny robot that stood before him. He had no idea of who he was or what his problem was either. Tia had kneeled down to get a better look as well. She was just as confused as Van was.

Then, Van noticed a bracelet on the robot's left wrist. It was in the shape of a golden ring with some buttons on it. When he tried to get a closer look, the robot backed away an inch. Tia giggled as Van gave the robot a forgiving smile. Tia walked over to it and talked to it.

" Hey little guy, can I see the ring you're wearing? " she asked. The robot blushed.

Tia held up its arm as she looked at the ring. It had three different buttons. She pushed the third one.

When she did so, a portal similar to the ones Van and Tia saw earlier had opened. " Come on, Van! " yelled Tia. Van gulped and ran in.

* * *

When the three heroes entered the portal, they were in a strange room. It had orange walls, and the windows outside were full of stars. The floor was brown, and there was a big leather couch next to the window, with a glass table and a blue carpet.

Van had a strange look on his face. ' Isn't this the room I had when I was six? ' he thought to himself. Suddenly, there was a * blip *, followed by a " Hello ".

Van turned around and saw a big glass screen with a holographic head bust of a girl with long black hair and big black eyes. " Welcome to the Dimensional Room. My name is Sara, " she explained in a vaguely British accent. " Here, you can travel to worlds you couldn't visit in your universe. These worlds are in another dimension. Some are like your own, some not, they're almost like alien worlds. " She then opened up a large map of several galaxies. " Use this map to choose your destination. If you have any problems, glitches, or questions, ask me. Use this wisely. Thank you. " she said as she exited the screen.

Van turned around. " I'll try to figure this thing out, " he said. " You two, uh, get to...know each other. " He turned back around and started to fiddle with the map.

Tia and the robot sat down on the couch. Tia turned to the robot.

" Hey, I never got to ask: what's your name? " she said.

" Oh? My-my name? " spoke the robot. His accent was also vaguely British. " It's, um...uh... " He tried to keep calm as he looked up at Tia. She smiled.

" It's...Clank. "

" Clank? ...that's a nice name. So...cute, " said Tia, slowly. " So, why are you here? " she asked.

" Well, I've been looking for a friend. "

" What's his name? "

" Uh, Ratchet. "

" Ratchet? ...that's kind of a stranger name. Isn't that also a robot name? "

" Well, Ratchet is not a robot. He is instead, well, an alien of sorts. "

" Oh, really? Is he nice? "

" Yes, he's a very great person, very energetic and laid-back. "

' Those are very contrasting words, ' thought Van, who had a confused, yet also concerned face. He was overhearing the conversation so he could get some details on why Clank was here. Van had been looking around the planets on the map, not understanding what it all meant. Then, Van touched one of the planets and saw tons of strange numbers and cryptic looking text. Below all that was a blue button in the same cryptic text. He pressed it.

All of a sudden, the entrance from which Van had entered this place started glowing. ' Is this a portal for the world I selected? ' thought Van. ' Guess I should find out. '

Van called for Tia and Clank. " Tia. Clark. Follow me. "

" Um, you are a little confused. It is Clank, not Clark. " the robot said. Whatever. He didn't care.

Tia walked over with Clank in her arms. " ...can you tell your friend to please put me down? " said Clank.

" Oh, I'm sorry, it's just...you're so cute... " said Tia with a smile. Clank and Van sighed. " Well, no time for baby talk, " said Van. " Let's see what's in store for us. "

Van, Tia, and Clank all walked into the portal. They were surrounded by flashing lights spiraling around them, with one large light consuming it all.

* * *

Our heroes arrived in a place similar to earth. They were in a bustling city with tons of cheering people. Van went around the crowds of people in the streets to find two men in a martial arts fight. One had a red headband and a white karate gi with red training gloves, while the other had yellow hair and training gloves, and a red gi. They were both black belts.

There were cameramen from almost every angle. Van looked up to see a huge flatscreen on a building displaying the fight. It was neck and neck, it seemed.

" This is intense! " yelled an announcer. " Two of the greatest martial artists in the world, battling it out to see who will come out on top! Ladies and gentlemen, this is what we came here for! This is what martial arts is all about!

This! is! STREET FIGHTER! "


	2. Level 2

Crossover Universe: Level 2

Battle on the Street! The Strange Silver Scientist!

* * *

Van watched on as the two men clashed fists and feet with each other. The headband man used mainly punches, short and heavy, while the blonde man used kicks with a fire touch.

" Wow, that's pretty flashy, " said Van.

" ...I'm not even sure how that's possible, " said Clank. " For one thing, his kicks aren't that fast, they need to be at a minimum speed of-..." Clank then went on about how the fire is just magic and that his limbs would be burnt off. No one really cared though. One group had enough.

" SHUT UP, NERD! " yelled the nearby crowd.

" Woah, that's just rude! " replied Tia. " Would you really say that to this cute little robot?! " she yelled as she picked Clank back up. Clank and Van sighed.

" It's OK. Remember, words can't bring you down! You're beautiful no matter what they say! " said Tia to the little robot.

The fight continued on, until the headband man caught the blonde man off guard with a heavy punch. Then, he unleashed a secret technique.

The man held his fist back, getting ready for a punch. " METSU... " he started to yell.

He then threw two punches, one in the stomach, and one that stopped when it connected to the chin. Then, he delivered the final uppercut, yelling...

" SHOOOORYUUUUUUKEEEEEEN! "

The blonde man fell down, which was a sign that he had lost.

" What a great match! And the winner is...RYU! "

Crowds cheered as Ryu crossed his arms with a smile. Photographers were flashing pictures every millisecond. A woman with a microphone went up to him.

" Mr. Ryu, " she asked, " How exactly do you know these techniques? Where is the dojo you came from? "

" I'm sorry, but I cannot reveal secrets so easily, " replied Ryu. " You will have to find your own way to it. "

" The interviewer turned around to a camerman. " Ladies and gentleman, these are the wise words from the victor of this battle, Ryu. Now, let's go back to Tom for the weather. " The interviewer then walked away.

The blonde man stood up and held his hand out to Ryu.

" Hey man, " he said, " that was a pretty good match. What do you say we celebrate your victory at my place? "

" Thank you, Ken, but I have other plans, " said Ryu. " OK, no problem. See you soon! "

Ken and Ryu said their goodbyes as Ryu walked off, carrying his training bag over his shoulder. Ken then turned to the crowd.

" OK, now who wants autographs, photographs, or both? "

* * *

Everyone came rushing towards Ken, hoping for a chance to snag a picture with their favorite fighter.

Tia and Van were surprised by the onslaught of people. Van turned to Tia, who was blushing.

" ...you know, that man's kinda hot, " she said. " Here, hold him for me, " she said, handing over Clank and running off.

" Wait up! " said Van, chasing after her. He chased her through huge crowds left and right, bumping into people everywhere.

" Sorry! Excuse me! " he said. He couldn't handle being around this much people.

After about 10 minutes of looking for her, Van just gave up. He would never find her in a place like this. But then, Van looked down at Clank. He suddenly had an idea.

Van raised the little robot into the air so that Ken could see him. Fortunately, he could, and the plan was a success. " Now, what do we have here? " said Ken as he picked him up from Van. Clank squirmed a little, but not much.

Ken looked around for a place to autograph the robot. He eventually settled on the top of his right hand.

" Alright, there you go, " said Ken, handing Clank back to Van. " You don't look like the kind of guy to be carrying that around. You have, like, a little sibling, or...? "

" Um, why yes! " replied Van, thinking of Tia. " She's a bit older though, but still younger. 18, I think? Maybe. I don't know. Thanks anyway! " Van walked off.

Van found Tia when he turned around. " Hey, where were you? " she asked. " Where were YOU? " asked Van. " I looked for, like, ten minutes. "

" I was getting my picture taken. I noticed that Ken had Clank with him, and then I noticed you. "

" That was the plan, Stan, " said Van while spinning one of his guns.

Tia smirked as she picked up Clank. " Van, you clever boy. "

" Why, thank you, m'lady, " swiftly replied Van. He and Tia shared a laugh.

Clank, on the other hand, was not as optimistic. He was a bit sad, rather. It was because of the loss of his almost flawless metal texture, which had been ruined by Ken's autograph. Just for Van to find his girlfriend. What a waste.

But he didn't have time to mope. Just then, Ken announced he was having a party at his mansion. Everyone, including Van and Tia, followed Ken to his party, with the robot still in Tia's arms.

* * *

Our heroes got to the mansion about 20 minutes later. It was jampacked with lines of grills with assorted foods, a DJ, and lots of disco balls and flashing lights. Van was impressed.

" They got all this set up in one night? " he said. " That's freakin' impressive. I bet there's even more stuff inside, " he said as he walked towards the mansion building's entrance. Van walked in and his eyes were the size of monster truck wheels. There was even more food, two DJs, tons of hot babes in bikinis, huge speakers, and even a bounce house.

" Holy shi- " Van started to say, but his mouth was quickly cupped by Tia, who had just walked in. " Van! Watch your language! Clank's just a little kid! "

" I-I don't know, " Van swiftly responded. " He didn't sound like one when he spoke. "

" I am 14, for your information, " said the robot.

" ...well, he's not as little as we thought, " said Tia.

" Hey, I'm gonna get some food, I've been starving since we left the coffee shop, " said Van. " You want some? "

" Sure, let me go to the bathroom first, " replied Tia. She handed over Clank as she walked off.

" I will go along with her. I need to rid my arm of this stain, " said Clank, motioning towards his autographed hand. He then tried to wiggle and squirm out of Van's arms, but to no avail. Van started to laugh as he set the robot down and went to the food stations. On the way, he ended up bumping into a tall man in a rather formal suit. Van turned around to say sorry, but then noticed the man's head. It was silver, and he had blue eyes with black pupils. He was holding a cocktail in a transparent glass. The man looked down at him rather menacingly. But he didn't knock Van out of the way, instead he put the attention towards someone else.

" Young man, did you by any chance see a small robot walking down the way I was going? " he asked.

Van gulped, afraid that Clank would've been hurt. " Um, I think he left the building...no wait, he's uh, still in the bathroom, I uh... "

The man pushed away Van. " Out of my way, " he said. " You gave me enough info. "

Van was fearful for his and Clank's life. Van tried to stop the man from reaching the bathroom. " Wait, no! He-he's not in the bathroom! H-he's actually- "

" Are you lying to me, you brat? I don't like lies, " the man said. " Tell me why I shouldn't go in that room. "

* * *

Meanwhile, Tia had just finished up in the bathroom. As she walked out, she noticed Clank had been trying to get into the men's room, but he just couldn't reach the door handle. She helped the little robot out by opening the door for him. Clank walked in and then faced another problem: he couldn't reach the sink. Tia smiled as she turned on the sink for him and lifted him up to it. Clank reached for the soap and tried to wash off the autograph. But after about 5 minutes of washing, he gave up. The ink was unfortunately permanent, and he'd be stuck with that stupid signature for the rest of his days. His eyes dropped with sadness.

Tia noticed Clank and tried to comfort him. " Clank, are you OK? Are you sick or hurt? What's wrong? " she asked as she kneeled down.

" I am not hurt, not physically, at least, " replied the small robot. " The problem is that...this signature has destroyed my texture. "

" Oh...I'm sorry, " said Tia. She gave him a soft hug in an attempt to comfort him. " I'll try and talk to Van and see what we can do. "

* * *

" SONIC BOOM! " the man yelled, firing a wave of energy, knocking back Van a few feet, almost crashing into a table. People turned their attention towards the spat between the two men. Some people stayed for pictures, and others fled the scene out of fear.

Tia was starting to hear all this commotion. She quickly ran out, leaving Clank behind. She noticed a large group of people standing in front of something. Tia ran over and gasped, noticing Van was laid out on the floor, face down. Van had quickly gotten back up and ran towards the silver man the moment he saw him.

Before all the commotion, the man had said he needed Clank for " experimentation ". " He shall be reborn! " the man had said. But Van wouldn't trust him at all. So, the man used force to get his way.

But it was too late for Van, as the man walked into the bathroom and grabbed Clank with one hand. He then walked back outside, and Ken was waiting.

" SETH! " he yelled. " What plans do you have this time?! "

" None of your concern, Ken, " said Seth, holding the robot in his iron grip. Clank couldn't squirm for a second.

Van noticed Clank, his eyes widening when he did so, and quickly pulled out one of his guns. " You son of a bitch! Drop him now or you're dead! " he yelled. Tia was starting to cry a little.

Seth simply smiled and laughed. It just gave Van more anger as quickly fired a shot at Seth's head, but he teleported before it hit him.

Van lowered the gun, still angry at what just happened. Tia quickly ran over and tried to help Van. " Calm down, Van. I'm sure we can find him somewhere. "

" I know where he usually goes, " said Ken. " He runs a weapon research lab somewhere in the jungle. I can take you to him. "

" But how? " said Van. " It's in the jungle! DEEP into it, might I add. "

Then, Van heard a flapping noise outside, something that sounded like a helicopter. And it was a helicopter, flown by a soldier with a strange flat haircut.

" Hey, Guile! Thanks for the ride, " said Ken. Guile gave him a salute as Van and Tia boarded the helicopter along with Ken. They were off to find Clank and defeat Seth.

* * *

Clank had no idea where he was. One minute he was at a mansion, the next, some strange surgery room. Seth stood before the little robot in his rather fashionable suit.

" I've been looking for you, " he said. " I plan to fix you, and make you reborn! "

" If there is anything that needs fixing, it's this arm of mine. It has been stained by some stupid ink, " said Clank.

Seth laughed. " Oh, I'll fix more than that, little boy, " he said, pulling out a vaccine with a strange yellow liquid. Seth grabbed the robot's arm and injected the liquid, the robot squirming in pain.

Suddenly, Clank felt paralyzed. He couldn't move any of his limbs or body parts except his face. " What kind of drug is this?! You sick, twisted man! "

" This should hold you still for the operation, " said Seth, grabbing a surgical knife.

" And now, let the experiments begin! "

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **References: " Words can't bring you down! " is a reference to the well known song " Beautiful " by Christina Aguilera. But most of you probably know it for...other reasons.**

 **" squirmed a little but not much ":** watch?v=1ep_-_BRMbQ

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

The hunt for Seth is on! Seth has been performing operations on Clank and a strange man named Lazarus. Who is Lazarus, and does he hold any clues for the mysteries of our heroes?! Secrets will be revealed!

Next time on Crossover Universe, Level 2, Checkpoint 1:

The Deadly Experiment! The Man Named Lazarus!


	3. Level 2, Checkpoint 1

**CROSSOVER UNIVERSE: THE TWILIGHT GAME**

 **LEVEL 2, CHECKPOINT 1**

 **The Deadly Experiment! The Man Named Lazarus!**

* * *

Van sat in the window seat of the helicopter, his fists clenched. What the hell did Seth mean? Experiments? Rebirth? And what did Clank have to do with any of it? He assumed it was about how he was a robot, and that he does weapon research and things like that, but was he even after him in the first place? Had he been spying on them? Who was he in contact with? Whatever it was, Van wanted answers fast.

" We're here, soldiers, " said Guile as he landed the helicopter in a large, open space in the jungle, where they would begin their search. Tia suddenly woke up.

" Wh-what happened? One minute I was holding Clank, a-and the next- "

Van sighed. " It was a dream, " he said. " He's still in that lab. "

" Oh... " replied Tia. She frowned, thinking of what Seth could be doing to him in that lab.

Our heroes left the helicopter as Guile opened up a suitcase with four handguns, one for each person on the team. Ken and Van rejected their guns.

" I can fight well on my own, " said Ken, doing a fiery kick.

Van snorted. " Who needs a dinky little toy like that... "

He pulled out his guns, showing off their shiny silver texture.

" ...when you've got guns like these? "

Guile was impressed. " I appreciate what you have, kid, " he said, " but save it for bigger issues, like Seth, of course. " Van shrugged and put the guns away.

Our heroes went into the dark forest. Fortunately, there were no hostile animals. But there were some annoying bugs.

Halfway through, Van felt an itching urge on his right arm. He wanted to scratch it, but he knew that would make it worse.

Tia noticed how strange he was reacting to his itch. " Van? What's wrong? " she asked.

" I...I think I got bit by a mosquito, " replied Van. " It's nothing serious, though. " Van grunted.

" Well, OK... " said Tia. They went on their way forward.

They finally reached Seth's lab 10 minutes later. Guile made sure to try and get the bugs out of the way, if he saw any.

The team stood in front of the door. The building with the lab was large, about 6 stories high. Van clenched his fists even tighter as everyone else followed him in.

* * *

In the conference room, Seth had been discussing future projects with a strange man with white hair.

" I thank you for your service, Seth, " said the man, " these arms of mine have indeed been reborn. "

" You are quite welcome, Lazarus, " said Seth. He pulled a business card out of his pocket. " If you ever need my services again... " He handed the man the card. " ...just give me call, " he said with a devilish grin.

Then, a strange, silver, mercury like substance came out of Seth's right arm. It took a form of a little, silver robot.

" You shouldn't need this man for anything! " protested Clank. " He'll perform dangerous experiments that... "

" QUIET! " commanded Seth, retracting Clank back into his arm.

Lazarus raised an eyebrow. " Now, Seth, what exactly was that which I just saw? " he asked.

" Ah, the mercury transfusion! You see, I've made use of mercury and other minerals to be able to transform objects into mercury. The process is that I've modified the mercury to become reactant to body heat, so I can use it as some sort of modification or...punishment. " Seth laughed.

Seth then began to talk about other projects. Meanwhile, Clank was sitting in Seth's body, in mercury form, waiting for a chance to break free. When he felt Seth put his arm down on the table, he traveled to right where the elbow connects the two parts of Seth's arm, then slid free.

Unfortunately, his metallic footsteps were too loud for Seth to hear. Seth looked over the Lazarus's shoulder and saw a large puddle of mercury quickly slide under the door. " Get back here! " he yelled.

* * *

The team was trying to get rid of the guards and gunmen on each of the floors. Van was using mainly kicks in his attacks, since Guile recommended he save his pistols for later. He proved to be a fairly decent fighter, using quick strikes and dodges, though he did get knocked down a few times. Tia, who had thrown off her coat and pillowy hat, which was her favorite, so she could get serious, had been using a mixture of kicks and gunplay, striking the enemy down, and then shooting their limbs to keep them down. Ken and Guile were using their trademark fighting styles. Ken used fiery kicks and punches, and Guile was able to utilize sonic energy into a Sonic Boom, which Van had seen before. It turns out that Seth had fought Guile before, and that he copied down certain moves when he fought against certain opponents.

" FLASH KICK! " yelled Guile, flip-kicking into the air, hitting the guard against a wall, taking him out. " Yep, that should be the last of 'em, " said Ken, stretching his arms. " I'm bored, when can we fight stronger people? "

" I guess I'm pretty good with a firearm, " said Tia, putting her coat and hat back on. " I'd say I'm getting on Van's level, don't you think? "

Van smirked. " Heh, you've got a long way to go before you can say something like that, princess. " They both laughed.

Then, a blob of silver liquid spilt into the room the team was in. Van watched the blob carefully, and his hand was ready on one of his guns if the organism were to be hostile. But when the blob took form, Van was shocked. " Huh?! What the-?! "

Tia gasped and ran over to Clank, pulling him into a tight hug. " Oh god, what did Seth do to you?! " she yelled.

" Um, if you'd release me for a few minutes, I'd be able to explain, " said the robot. But Tia ignored the request and did the exact opposite, squeezing Clank even tighter. "...I-I'm running out of...air-n-now... " he groaned.

Van pressed two fingers against his face and sighed, shaking his head. " Tia. He said to let go. " Van commanded. Tia accepted Van's request" So, what exactly happened just now? " asked Van.

Clank then began to describe the entire operation. The injections, the painfulness of the scalpel, and the mercury combination process. Tia was in tears as she heard everything about it. And just then, Seth caught up with the team.

" Give me the subject back now, " he said, " or I'll send Juri after you if you do not cooperate. "

Clank had no idea who Juri was, but he had no choice but to run, the rest of the team running after him. And true to Seth's words, Juri was there at the entrance to the building.

Juri was a strange case. She had messy, horn like bangs and her left eye was irregularily colored, making it pink while the other eye was black. She wore a purple bikini and pink tae-kwon do pants, with purple training gloves to complete her strange appearance.

" So, these are the people trying to get their shiny new toy out of the lab, " said Juri, very loosely. She looked down at Clank and groaned with disappointment. " Ugh, Seth, couldn't you have at least found something bigger or more realistic? This is a freaking joke! " she complained. She grabbed Clank off the floor.

" Get lost, you tin can! We don't have time to play with a freakin' Robosapien! " she yelled, throwing him across the room, sending him smack dab into a wall, right past Van's ear. He ended up breaking an arm off due to the force of the throw. He yelped in pain. Seth then picked up the robot, absorbing him into his body. He noticed the broken arm and picked that up as well.

Van's palms were starting to bleed from all the clenching he had been doing with his fists. He was done with all the shit Seth had put Clank through, and he was ready to kill him for what his vile actions. He walked right up to him and held his gun to Seth's head in his bleeding hand. But as he pulled the trigger, Seth quickly teleported as the bullet hit the nearest wall. He then turned to Juri.

"...just you wait, Juri. I'm gonna kill Seth, I'm gonna...I'm gonna fill his corrupted brain full of lead, and he's gonna FUCKING die, just you wait! " he threatened.

" Well, you'll have to get past me first! " Juri responded. She took on her fighting pose. " Now, who's gonna step up and get eaten alive?! "

Guile walked up. " I'll take you on, " he said with determination, taking on his own fighting stance.

Juri let out a small chuckle and then smiled.

" Time to play! "

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

The battle against Juri begins! Van is ready to take down Seth for his torturous experiments. But first, Guile must battle Juri to get to him. And just who is Lazarus, and what plans does he have for our heroes?! Get ready for a ride!

Next time on Crossover Universe, Boss Battle:

 **Guile vs. Juri! Will Van Gets His Revenge?!**


	4. Level 2: Boss Battle

**Crossover Universe: The Twilight Game**

 **Level 2, Boss Battle**

 **Guile vs. Juri! Will Van Get His Revenge?!**

* * *

Guile and Juri stared at each other menacingly, waiting for someone, or something, to make the first move. This match would decide who goes forwards, and who goes home. But Van, Tia, and Ken were there, so if Guile lost, they still had three more tries.

Then, something clicked, and Guile quickly threw the first punch. Juri dodged and slammed him to the ground with a punishing axe kick, almost breaking his spine. Guile quickly recovered with a Flash Kick, knocking Juri into the air. She swiftly recovered her balance and slid across the floor. Juri then charged at Guile, throwing an assortment of kicks, Guile trying his best to dodge and block them. Then, Guile did a few flips back and fired a Sonic Boom to space himself. Juri countered the projectile by raising her leg, with purple energy surrounding it, then kicking out a wave of said purple energy. " Fuhajin! " she yelled as the projectiles collided. She then threw more waves of energy at Guile, who fired back more Sonic Booms. The clashing of projectiles was a spectacle, almost like a tornado of fireworks.

After Juri stopped to recharge, Guile quickly dashed towards her, threw out his arms, and yelled...

" Sonic...HURRICANE! "

Guile fired a huge Sonic Boom, unleashing hell on Juri and knocking her back into a wall, seemingly rendering her unconscious.

At first, it seemed like the fight was over. Juri wasn't getting back up, not even when Guile tapped her on the shoulder. " Fight's over. Let's move on, " he said. " He's most likely on the rooftop. "

Our heroes got in a circle, discussing on how they'd get to the rooftop. Guile eventually decided that they should climb the windows to the rooftop. " We don't have rope or any other climbing tools at the moment. We'll just have to use what's available. "

Suddenly, Juri slammed Guile in the back of the head with a heavy kick, stunning him. Van noticed that Juri's irregular eye was glowing pink, and that she had become insane.

" You thought this was over, didn't you? Think again! This is the power of Feng Shui! "

Juri then came rushing at Guile with a quick mix of high, low, and medium attacks. Guile couldn't think of what to do throughout all the chaos. Then, Juri spun around and did a helicopter kick, knocking Guile into the air. As he came back down, Juri landed an extremely high kick on him, Guile balancing on her foot. She then tried to slam him down. But then, Guile saw an opening. He quickly pressed both hands on the ground when he came down, and then did a flip forwards, putting massive strains on his hands when he did so. After his recovery, Guile took back the fight, landing quick punches and Sonic Boom combos. Juri was helpless. Then, Guile unleashed his final attack.

" Here we go! Flash Explosion! "

He landed a Flash Kick...

" One... "

He then landed another, keeping Juri in the air...

" Two... "

Then, he unleashed one final kick, yelling...

" STRIKE! "

Juri was defeated. She tried her hardest to get up, but simply couldn't. " This...is not over...I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE! " she yelled as the heroes walked outside. They turned to the wall on the left, where they would climb up the tower.

Van had a pretty strong grip on things, so it was pretty easy for him to climb up the window sills, with Guile and Ken following him. He noticed Tia was starting to lose her balance due to her high heels, so Van quickly grabbed her hand to help her out. " We'll take this together. Step by step, " he said. " Uh...OK... " said Tia nervously.

They both slowly and steadily climbed up each of the ledges. Tia wasn't that nervous, fortunately, since Van was by her side. They reached the rooftop about 10 minutes later.

* * *

Seth stood on the front of the rooftop, waiting for our heroes to arrive. He knew that they were here when heard the sound of a gun being loaded behind him. The moment he turned around, Van fired a shot, but Seth was teleported right when the bullet was about to hit. Van then fired more shots at Seth, but he was just too fast for him to be hit. Seth then teleported right in his face and punched him in the stomach. He tried to recover, but Seth then performed a combo of an uppercut and 4 quick kicks. He almost fell off the roof before Guile quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Van then emptied his guns of the used bullets as he reloaded them with new ones. He tried to fire, but Seth quickly grabbed his guns and threw them across the floor of the roof.

" Let's fight one on one. No cheap tricks. You know...like gentlemen, " he said. He then ripped off his shirt, revealing that his entire body was made of chrome, with a strange yin-yang sphere in place of his stomach. " Gross, " said Tia, quietly.

" Fine by me, " replied Van as he quickly threw 3 kicks at Seth, all of them connecting. Seth suddenly attacked back with a heavy kick, then two quick Sonic Booms, finishing the combo with a drop kick. Van almost flew off the edge, but quickly grabbed it and got back up. Van rolled past Seth and landed two high kicks on his head. Seth recovered with a sweep kick, then two fast punches, the second knocking Van down. But he then used a windmill kick to regain balance, and when he jumped back up, the kick hit Seth again. Van and Seth then started to throw some punches at each other, some connecting, some colliding. Van then broke the chain with a low kick to Seth's yin-yang sphere, causing great damage.

Seth was getting dizzy. " No...th-the Tanden Engine...WILL NOT FAIL ME! " he yelled, unleashing a giant tornado out of the sphere. Van was thrown into the air by the massive gust of wind. Then, Van regained balance. Thinking quickly, he bent one leg in, using the large amount of air time to unleash a devastating downward kick on Seth, connecting perfectly with his chest. Van rolled back, taking a breather. ' Wait a minute, ' he thought, ' Am I forgetting the purpose of the mission? It seems all I want to do is...fight...and if I kill Seth, will I kill Clank as well? Will he be unable to leave Seth's body?! OK, I'll have to make sure I can hold Seth still for a few minutes. '

Fortunately, Seth was currently unconscious at the moment, and Clank, in his mercury form, managed to slide out of Seth's head. When he took his normal form, Tia ran up and grabbed him in her arms.

" Let's get out of here. Tia, be careful, " said Van as they quickly went down the windowsills. But then, Seth stretched out his arm and grabbed Van's wrist as he went down the windows, throwing him back up to the roof.

" You thought we were done, pretty boy? Think again! " he yelled, quickly punishing Van with 3 kicks. Van tried to recover, but then he felt dozens of sharp, stinging pains all over his body, as if he was stabbed by a thousand needles, trembling as he slowly picked himself back up. But Seth was too fast as he grabbed him by the head and sucked Van into the Tanden Engine. Then, Seth aimed downwards and fired him out, with Van breaking the roof as a result. He landed on the floor underneath.

Van was struggling to recover from the onslaught of pain he just received. ' Dear god, ' he thought, ' Don't let me die here... ' Then, he heard two objects fall down besides him. Van slowly picked himself up and saw that these objects were two guns, but they looked different. Instead of Van's twin pistols, they were two large guns which resembled sub machine guns. Van's eyes widened as he shot up and grabbed the guns. This is it! Seth would be defeated!

Van grabbed the machine guns and jumped up to grab a ledge of the hole in the roof. He quickly flipped up and aimed the guns at Seth. " Wh-what?! You're still alive?! How is this possible?! " Seth yelled in agony.

" This ends here, Seth, " said Van. " I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone ever again! Time to teach you a lesson! "

Van quickly ran up to Seth and threw 5 fast kicks at his body, the last sending him to the edge of the rooftop. Then, Van ran back up and used a dropkick to send him off the building. He then fired the guns at Seth's engine, which proved that the guns were indeed machine guns. Seth was juggled into the air by the dancing of the bullets. before falling into an area with large trees.

" Finally, we're done. What a pain, " said Van, who then let out a few coughs. He then turned to the team. " Now let's get the heck out. I'm starving, I'm bored, and- " suddenly, he realized something. " ...where's Clank? "

Then, something silver came oozing out of the machine guns, causing Van to drop them. Once Clank got out of the guns, they turned back into their normal forms.

Van couldn't believe it. How on earth was that possible? What process made the guns the way they were in the first place? He needed the damn answers!

" ...I think you need to do some explaining when we get back, " said Van, kneeling towards Clank. " I want to know how the heck you did that. "

" Well, it really is quite simple, " replied Clank as he made his way down the building. " You see, my mercury form was supposed to combine with body heat, but Seth mixed it up in a discussion he had with someone. I'm actually able to combine with metal elements, like your guns. When I- "

" He said to save it for when we leave, dear, " said Tia. Clank shrugged off the pet name.

When everyone got off the building, Van was confused. " So, how do we get out of here, exactly? " he wondered. Then, he remembered the ring on Clank's arm. " Ah, that's right, " he said. " Your ring that brought us to the dimensional room. You still have it? "

Clank turned to Van. " Why, yes I do. Seth thought it would interfere with his operation, so he took it off and set it aside. He had to take my whole arm off to do it, it was rather painful. " He then pressed one of the buttons, creating a large portal. Van, Tia, Guile, and Ken walked in, entering the dimensional room.

* * *

" Well, this is where we're gonna crash for now, " said Van. " Wait, where _will_ we crash? " Then, he noticed two doors next to the couch. One door opened up a room with two bunk beds and a shelf with an alarm clock. " I guess this is it, " he said, laying down on the first bed. " Tia, we're sleepin' here, c'mon. "

" Well, that sounds kinda awkward, " Tia said as she walked in. She got on the mattress above Van. " Well, yeah, that was boring. I just have this urge to go to a new world now, don't you? "

" I know how ya feel, girl, " he replied. " I'll get us to a new world in the morning...if there's even a morning here. " Van looked at the time on his phone. It didn't even show a time, just a bunch of random numbers. He sighed. " I guess that because we're in different time zones, we don't have an exact time. Might as well hit the sack for now. Night, babe. "

Tia giggled. " Good night, Van. "

They both went to bed, dreaming about the adventures that would await them tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Finally, the Street Fighter world is done! I guess it'll take me about 2 weeks to finish each " arc ". I hope you don't get impatient!**

 **References:**

 **Standing there menacingly: A Spongebob quote.**

 **I'll have my revenge: A quote Juri says when she loses in Super Street Fighter IV.**

 **Fight like gentlemen: A quote Dudley says before a match in Street Fighter 3: Third Strike.**

 **See you next time!**

* * *

 **The next world awaits Van, Tia, and Clank!**

 **An evil organization is developing a weapon known as Metal Gear. Their goal is to take over the world using this strange mech. Their name is FOXHOUND.**

 **They are challenged by a rogue soldier known as Solid Snake and his faithful companions. Can our heroes defeat this evil group, or will FOXHOUND dominate?**

 **Next time on Crossover Universe:**

 **Gears of Steel! Their Name Is FOXHOUND!**


	5. Level 3

**Crossover Universe: The Twilight Game**

 **Level 3, Start!**

 **Gears of Steel! Their Name Is FOXHOUND!**

* * *

The next " morning " had come, and Van and Tia were ready to go to the next world. When Tia woke up, she noticed that Clank had been sleeping with her that " night ". Tia was surprised. " What are you doing here? " she asked. " You weren't scared, were you? "

" No, of course not, " said Clank while chuckling. " I mean, where else would I sleep for tonight? And since you've been a very good companion, I thought I'd spend the night with you. Thank you! "

Tia giggled. " You're really cute, ya know that? "

" Yeah, tell him something he didn't know, " said Van, who had just woken up. Tia pouted. " You're no fun, Van. Cheer up a bit, " she said while getting off the bed. " Now let's get going so we can answer those questions you've had. "

Van suddenly remembered. He needed to find out who his " father " was, and why Clank was here. Van quickly sat up, tightened his gloves, and ran over to the dimension station. He still couldn't translate the strange alien language on the planet descriptions. Then, he got an idea. " Hey, where's that AI girl? " he asked. The long hair girl then showed up.

" Hello? Did you call me? " she said.

" Yeah, I did, " replied Van. " I need information on some of these planets. I can't understand this dang language. "

" Certainly, sir. Choose a planet and I will assist you with translation. " Van chose a random planet, which the AI then began to translate.

" This planet has been ravaged by nuclear war. An evil organization known as FOXHOUND is developing a weapon known as " Metal Gear ". Several other organizations have tried to stop them, but failed. Those are pretty much the basics of this world. Be careful out there, " she said as she went offline.

" That's all? " said Van. " Well, we can see if that man is there, or maybe Ratchet. OK, we're goin' in! " he said as he opened up the portal to the world. " Everyone, get ready! "

Guile and Ken stepped out of an automatic door to Van's right. " OK, let's do this! " said Ken. " We're ready when you are, soldier, " said Guile.

Tia walked in along with Clank behind her and cracked her knuckles. " I'm ready to prove my worth! " she yelled. Clank was ready, and the team had no idea of what he was capable of. Everyone walked in, ready to fight.

* * *

The team stepped out into a humongous snow storm. Van was almost blown away into the sky by the sudden onslaught of ice and snow. " Good god, it's freezing out here! " yelled Van. " You should be lucky! I'm friggin' barefoot! " replied Ken, jumping up and down to prevent his feet from freezing. " Stay tough, soldiers, " said Guile, wrapping his arms around him and trying his best to block out the cold. Tia was holding Clank tight to keep him away from the furious weather.

" HEY! "

Suddenly, a pack of soldiers wearing black masks over their heads came up and grabbed our heroes from behind. Guile was able to get free, throwing the soldier down on the ground with his massive strength. Ken quickly kicked the soldier behind him in the crotch, then punching him in the face. Van quickly grabbed his right gun and shot the soldier in the arm, then throwing him over Van's back. He then shot the soldier in the head. Tia threw her heel down on the soldier's right foot, then the other, and then grabbed the handgun from the soldier's sidepocket and clocked him over the head with it. Then, she quickly turned off the safety mode and shot him. She was covering Clank's eyes while she was carrying out her attacks. But despite the team's efforts, more soldiers kept running towards them, aiming their assault rifles.

" Don't you dare make a move! " one of them yelled. " You're interfering with our plans for the Metal Gear! "

" Metal Gear? W-Wait a second! I don't know what's going on here! Just take me to your leader or whatever and we can talk this ou- "

Before Van could finish, a soldier smacked him in the back of the head with his rifle, knocking him unconscious. Tia flinched in anger.

Then, there was a loud whirring sound. Everyone turned around and saw an airship fly down in the snowy fields. When it touched down, a door opened, and a man with a black headband and a stealth suit walked out. He quickly pulled out his gun. " Let 'em go, " he said in a gravely voice, " or we'll negotiate with a bullet through your skull. "

" Oh yeah?! Just who the hell do you think you are?! " yelled a soldier, directing his rifle to the bearded man, with the other soldiers doing so as well. The man simply smirked.

" Snake. Solid Snake. "

Snake quickly fired at the six soldiers that were surrounding our heroes. He then turned around, motioning for the team to follow him.

" C'mon. I didn't kill them, by the way. I just used a tranquilizer. Should put 'em out for a while. "

The team then followed Snake to the entrance, where an official looking man was waiting. " Colonel, " he said, " Looks like have some visitors. "

* * *

Our heroes followed the colonel through a series of hallways until they reached the entrance to a room where he motioned them to wait. He then walked in to a room filled with 4 other people. There were 3 people in chairs: one a dark-skinned man, another wearing a lab coat and glasses, and the third was a woman who appeared to be of Chinese descent. There was also a young girl with dirty blond hair in the back next to a stove, appearing to be cooking something. The colonel cleared his throat.

" Everyone, it looks like Snake picked up some guests on his way here. I don't know how they got here, but I guess we'll find out. I can assure you they're not hostile from what I can tell. "

The colonel motioned for the team to enter the room. They all walked in and introduced themselves, taking a seat.

" Vans Gunstein. You can call me Van. "

" I'm Tiana Foster. Pleased to meet you. You can call me Tia. "

" Ken Masters, but Ken will do just fine. "

" The name's William F. Guile. Guile will work fine. "

" Ah, a fellow officer! Pleased to meet you, " said the colonel, shaking Guile's hand. " Colonel Roy Campbell. Nice to meet you, sir! "

" And I believe I haven't introduced myself. My name is Clank, very nice to meet you all, " said the robot, who was sitting in Van's lap. Everyone was surprised to see him talk.

" Well now! " said Campbell.

" What the hell did I just-what?! " said the dark skinned man.

" Fascinating! " said the man with glasses, stroking his chin.

" Aww, he's so cute! " said the Chinese woman, blushing.

" Mei Ling, I believe you can negotiate the best with our, uh, robot friend here. We'll discuss the current matters with our other guests here, " said the colonel. Mei Ling nodded and got up, lifting Clank up from Van. She then walked to a room in the upper left corner of the lobby, closing the door behind her.

" So, " said Van, " I have no idea who you people are, either. Mind saying your names like we said ours? "

" Just call me Drebin, nice to meet ya, " said the dark-skinned man.

" Name's Dr. Hal Emmerich, call me Otacon, nice to meet you, too! " said the man with glasses.

" And the girl you saw just now was Mei-Ling. She's a very nice girl, you'll love her, " said Campbell.

" Oh, are we introducing ourselves now? " said the blonde girl. She grabbed two plates and placed what appeared to be eggs on them. She salted the eggs and took the plates to Van and Tia.

" My name's Sunny, would you like some- "

" Oh god, yes, " said Van and Tia, before Sunny could even finish her sentence. She smiled and handed them the plates, which Van took a big bite out of.

" Ah...so good...I was so hungry... " he moaned, the plate sliding into his lap. " You OK, kid? " said Guile. Van was suddenly snapped out of his hypnosis. " Huh, what, I...oh, yes. " Van cleared his throat.

" Well, I'd been seeing these strangers walking around town lately, and I ended up getting a picture of one of them. " He pulled out his phone and opened up the picture he took of the samurai.

" I see, " said the colonel. " How exactly do you think they got here? "

" Hang on, let me continue. So, me and Tia were at this coffee shop discussing it, and then this portal opened up, and some man came through with weird spiky hair, and he called me...his son. "

" He thinks you're his son, huh? Well, he most likely must be confused, " said Drebin. " Find him and tell him you are not his son and that you're being confused for someone else. "

" That's the problem, I can't find him anywhere. He's playing this game of hide and seek between dimensions. I don't know his exact locations. Anyway, then another portal opened when he left, and Clank appeared. He wanted us to find his friend Ratchet, and he had this ring on his wrist, then he took us to this room, where we could travel between worlds at will. We went to one world where we met Ken and Guile. Then, a man named Seth had captured Clank for an experiment, and we chased him to get Clank back. After we defeated Seth, we went to the next world, where we were surrounded by soldiers. Snake saved us, and...we met you guys. "

Van took a deep breath and exhaled. " Man, that was a mouthful."

" Mm-hm, " nodded Drebin. " Ken, Guile, you don't know these two? "

" Absolutely not, " replied Guile. " Nope, never met 'em, " said Ken. " Not before they showed up at the party. "

" Well, while you're here, I figure you could help us out on a mission. " said Campbell.

Van raised an eyebrow. " What mission? " he said, taking another bite out of his eggs.

" It's a bit complicated, " said the colonel. " You see, this organization known as FOXHOUND is developing a mechanical weapon known as Metal Gear. They're planning to use it to take over the world, and they're lead by this man simply known as Eli. And by sending out Snake to do investigations, we found out he may be in kahoots with your " father ", Van. "

Van raised his head. " You're kidding right? "

" I'm not sure, but you wanna find out, kid? "

" Heck yeah, I do, " said Van, finishing his eggs and standing up.

" Anyone else willing to go with him? " said Campbell. Tia, Ken, and Guile stood up. " OK, let's go, " said Snake. " It's showtime, boys and girls. "

Just then, Mei Ling walked out of the room with Clank in her arms. " I'm finished negotiating, Campbell sir! His backstory is so sad! The injection part almost made me cry! "

" Oh, don't be so dramatic! Grow up! " complained Otacon.

" Oh, are you going on an adventure? " said Clank. He suddenly jumped out of Mei Ling's arms, throwing some punches and kicks in the air. " Well, I should not be underestimated. I'm going with you all. "

Van smirked. " We'll see about that, kid. Now get over here. "

Clank followed our heroes as they followed Snake to the end of the hallway, and at the end was a large glass door. There was also a man wearing a cybernetic suit and had flowing blond hair. His left eye was covered by a mechanical strap, and there was a katana on his back. He looked at the team.

" Hey, " he said. " Name's Raiden. I'll be assisting ya on your mission. Now, hurry up and grab a- "

Raiden stopped as he noticed Clank, who was standing next to Van. They both looked and recognized each other right away.

" Hey, I think I know you! Clank, wasn't it? " asked Raiden.

" Yes, and you were Raiden, correct? " replied Clank.

" Indeed. Good to see you again, kid, " said Raiden, shaking Clank's hand. He then turned to the team.

" OK, here's the plan. We're all gonna jump out at once. Snake is gonna use his Cypher. The rest of you are gonna use parachutes. I'm going in solo. "

Raiden grabbed 4 parachutes from a locker to his left along with Snake's Cypher. The Cypher was a funny looking machine. It looked like a life raft with four cords attached to it, and a strange, rectangular device on top.

Tia was kind of nervous. " I mean, I don't have the right suit or equipment for this and Clank is- "

Raiden quickly handed out the parachutes and then kicked everyone out the door.

Everyone came plummeting out of the airship, with Raiden and Snake jumping out after. Van was almost about to burst from the speed he was falling down at. He wasn't afraid, just startled that Raiden would suddenly do something like that. Tia, on the other hand was screaming so loud, Clank was starting to scream too because he didn't know what to do. She ended up losing her parachute on the way down and screamed even harder. Guile was diving down head first, his parachute under his right arm. He was determined to accomplish his mission through any means possible. Ken almost lost his parachute, but quickly calmed his thoughts as he fell down foot first.

When everyone could get a clear view of the snowy ground, they quickly deployed their parachutes and slowly plummeted to the ground. Raiden quickly handed Snake his Cypher, the machine acting just like a parachute for Snake. Raiden and Tia dropped straight down. For Raiden, it was part of the plan, but for Tia, she was freaked out. Suddenly, Clank realized something and turned his arms into mini rotors, helping Tia have a safe fall.

Tia took deep breathes as she tried to collect her thoughts when she landed with everyone else. Snake pointed forward.

" The base is straight ahead, kids. It's showtime! "

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **What a doozy! I don't think I can do references this time, I'd have to go through over 2,000 WORDS**

 **But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time, it's gonna get intense! See you soon!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **The race is on against FOXHOUND!**

 **Our team of heroes is ready to go against the evil organization and save this world from war and nuclear devastation. They'll have to use stealthy tactics if they want to make it happen! And Clank is ready to show his worth! Can they make it to the site of the Metal Gear construction? Get ready for a ride!**

 **Next time on Crossover Universe:**

 **Infilitrate the Base! Time to Shine, Clank!**


	6. Level 3, Checkpoint 1

**Crossover Universe: The Twilight Game**

 **Level 3, Checkpoint 1**

 **Infiltrate the Base! Time to Shine, Clank!**

* * *

A man with blonde hair and a long, dark brown jacket was looking at 2 machines in a wide, glass windows. These machines had very strange appearances. The first one had a head shape that was similar to that of a koala, the second had 2 " wings " and a mechanical looking tail. The man smirked, then walked over to another window, where mass-production units were being developed. They had animal-like legs and a head that resembled that of the first machine.

" How is the production going, Liquid? "

Just then, Lazarus walked up behind the blonde man.

" I'd said it's going rather smoothly, " said Liquid. " REX is well near completion, as well as RAY. We just need to do some testing, and we'll be fine. And we're producing more GECKO units than ever before. I'd call it a world record, if you'd ask me. "

" Don't get cocky, " replied Lazarus. " You do know one fatal slip could destroy this whole base. I would recommend you finish production rather quickly before any accidents occur. "

" As you wish, my friend, " said Liquid, laughing. Lazarus turned around and left, thinking to himself...

' Vans... I hope you can find me. We have a lot of explaining to do. '

* * *

The team advanced forward to the base the Metal Gears were being produced. Van was starting to get tired of walking this long in the cold, as they'd been walking for almost 30 minutes, with minimal rest stops. Fortunately, Snake had placed small electric heaters under the team's clothing, and Clank had his own internal heater. But everyone was still getting tired.

" I think I'm going to get frostbite at this point, " complained Van, who felt like his jaw was going to fall off due to said frostbite.

" Like I said, be thankful you at least have a jacket, " said Ken. " I have to go in BAREFOOT. "

Guile, Raiden, and Snake were ignoring the cold, or at least, Guile was trying his hardest to.

Then, Snake suddenly stopped. " I can see the base now, everyone, " he said. He was looking through a radar in his eyepatch. " We'll have to go undercover, so be careful. "

" And how exactly do we do that? " asked Tia.

" OK, hear me out on this, " said Snake quietly. " We have to sneak through the snow. "

" What?! " yelled Van. " As if we can't handle enough of the cold right now! "

" Calm down, calm down. The heaters should keep you going for about 30 more minutes. "

And so, our heroes walked through the snow, hoping to make it without freezing to death. Fortunately, they did, and they could vaguely see the base in front of them. In front of it was a large plane runway, with two soldiers guarding the two large doors. Snake pulled out his gun and aimed at the soldiers, firing with pin-point accuracy. He then walked over and reached into one of the soldier's pockets, pulling out a small card. Snake walked up to the two doors and swiped the card on a reader to the left, causing the humongous doors to open. He motioned for everyone to walk in to the elevator in front of them. Snake reloaded his gun and turned to the team.

" OK, we're gonna need to take out all the soldiers on each of the floors so no one can report an intruder in the base. If they do find us, just stay calm. I know what to do. Now get ready, it's gonna be a wild ride. "

* * *

" SIR! We have intruders in the base! And one of them is SOLID SNAKE! "

" What?! " yelled Liquid, turning to the panicked soldier. He and Lazarus were in the testing room where REX, the Metal Gear with the koala-like face, was being tested. " I see. Any other information on the visitors? "

" Well, one of them has two guns, one had this hat and red hair, and one was a ro- "

" Hold on, " interrupted Lazarus. " Did the boy with guns have blonde hair? "

" Y-yes, sir. And another was a martial artist with a U.S soldier! "

" OK. Sound the alarm and alert the guards of them. And I will find Vans, " he said, pushing the soldier out of the way, walking up the staircase to his left, and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

The soldier quickly followed and rushed to the security room, but he found out all the cameras were turned off. Never the less, he sounded the alarm.

" Attention! " he yelled, the sirens screaming into everyone's eardrums, " It appears that we have a pack of intruders, and one of them is Solid Snake! "

" Shit! " blurted Van. " They found us! " Snake grabbed his shoulder and ordered him to be quiet.

" There also appears to be a boy with two handguns at his side, and a martial artist, along with a U.S soldier. Have your weapons at the ready. If you find Snake, bring him in, but if you see any of his " companions ", take them out! "

* * *

Our heroes weaved through the corners and security cameras to find Liquid, taking out guards along the way. Snake had just taken out one of them near an elevator doorway when a small orange robot with a camera for a face showed up. The camera blinked on, showing a certain scientist with a lab coat. " Hey, Snake, " spoke Otacon, " How's the mission going? Colonel requested a mission report, and you know you can't refuse the colonel...ya know? "

" Good, " said Snake. " I ended up triggering some sort of alarm and now everyone knows I'm here. But you know me, man. I'll be fine. Besides, I've got some friends along with me for the ride. "

" Great, " replied Otacon. " In case you were wondering, I shut down the security cameras when the ship dropped me off here. I'll be fine as well. "

While the two were having their conversation, an enemy soldier overheard them and walked over, aiming his rifle at the team. " OK, which one of you was talkin'? " he asked. " Answer quick or you all die. "

Thinking quickly, Van pulled out his right gun and shot the soldier in the collarbone. The shot was incredibly loud and spread throughout the top and bottom floors. The soldiers were startled by the humongous noise and stood at the ready with their rifles. Our heroes quickly sprinted to the next elevator, which was right in front of them.

Everyone was trying to collect themselves after what just happened. " Oh man, that was...intense, " said Ken. " I actually thought I-I was going to die for a second, " added Clank. Tia flinched in empathy as she pulled Clank into a quick hug. " Sigh...I'm sorry. Don't worry, it's OK, he's gone. That's it. Calm down." Van pressed his fingers against his face again and sighed in annoyance as the elevator reached the next floor. Tia let go of Clank as they were suddenly surrounded by 5 soldiers, with their rifles aimed at the team. Raiden swiftly drew his blade and swiped at the soldiers, killing them all in one blow.

" Next floor, " he said. Van and Tia were stunned at how he could draw his blade that fast. Snake then went to floor after floor, taking out the soldiers on them along with Raiden. Snake would use his pistol to take out lesser soldiers, while Raiden took care of floors with more soldiers. It came down to the last floor, where there were only two soldiers. One was at a computer downloading some sort of data, and the other was standing near another elevator to their north. The guard noticed the team and walked towards them. " You ain't goin' anywhere, kids, " he said in a gruff voice. Snake pulled out his gun and was about to end the conflict quickly, but Clank walked up, determination in his eyes. He then spoke to the soldier:

" I don't think so. "

The soldier simply laughed as he tried to kick the robot away, but Clank used his mercury form to slide under him and avoid the attack. The soldier tried to crush him under his boot, but Clank dodged again, rolling underneath the boot and climbing up the soldier, slapping him several times before then drop-kicking him away with unbelievable force, knocking the soldier down. The other soldier tried to leave the floor by elevator, but Snake shot him before the door could close. Clank climbed back up to try and punch him, but he grabbed the robot and threw him towards the team. Van quickly caught him and threw the robot back at the soldier like a football, knocking the soldier back down. The soldier quickly grabbed the robot and pulled out his knife to end the fight, but before he could, Clank punched him in the face several times before summoning a giant yellow fist to punch the soldier, launching him into the air and rendering the soldier unconscious. Clank slid across the floor, and when he stopped, he stood up and bowed, simply saying, " Thank you. "

Guile, Ken, and Snake were impressed. Raiden was standing calmly, because he knew what he was capable of. Van's jaw had hit the floor. He never expected Clank, the, what, two foot tall robot who couldn't possibly hurt a toddler, to kick this much ass. It was unbelievable.

Tia let out possibly the world's loudest gasp, her shocked expression turning into an excited one as she ran over and pulled the little robot into a tight hug. " Oh... I'm just so PROUD OF YOU! " she yelled, squeezing Clank even harder. Everyone but Tia sighed in unison, except for Clank due to the situation he was in causing a lack of breath. Snake turned to Van. " She always like this? " he asked, motioning his thumb towards Tia.

" Yeah... " replied Van, " kinda. "

" Mrs. Foster, " moaned Clank, " I would most certainly recommend you let me go for about 5 minutes. This compression you are giving me is starting to rupture my- "

Before the robot could finish, the roof was suddenly blown to bits by a gatling gun. Van was slammed into a wall by the sudden force, and Tia was holding on to Clank for dear life. Van tried to look forward through the raging storm and saw a giant robot standing in front of the team. It was Metal Gear REX, the koala-faced mechanism, armed with a pair of rotary cannons, anti-tank missiles, and an energy laser. Snake stood up from the wall he was slammed into and turned to the team.

" OK, we'll all take it from different directions. Blondie, take him from the right. Red hair, you go with him. Martial artist, you and military man go take him from the left. Me and Raiden take him from the front. "

" But what about the robot? " asked Ken, directing towards Clank, who was still in Tia's arms.

" Hmm...I don't know, " replied Snake, kneeling down at Clank. " What do you think, kid? You think you got what it takes? "

" Yes, I do. Watch this, " the robot replied, using his mercury form to enter Van's guns, turning them into machine guns. Snake was stunned. " Wow, kid. I don't know how you do that, but it's impressive. "

Snake looked up at Van. " I-I don't know how he does it either, " he said. " Maybe the glasses guy can figure something out. "

" It's Otacon, " said the orange robot. " I can explain something when we get back. "

" Well, no time to waste, " said Guile. " Let's get this over with! "

" YEAH! " yelled everyone, charging towards their mechanical foe.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this took so long. I was just not in the mood to work on this chapter. Hopefully I can get this arc done and move on to the next one soon. See you then!**

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **It's an all out brawl!**

 **The battle against Metal Gear REX and the GECKOs begins, and Snake battles with Liquid once again. But who is Liquid, and just what is he doing with Lazarus? And Lazarus himself has plans up his sleeve! Get ready for a wild ride!**

 **Next time on Crossover Universe, Level 3, Boss Battle:  
**

 **Metal Gear REX! The Dimensional Game Begins!**

* * *

 **I do not own any of the properties or franchises used in this chapter. All licenses belong to their original creators.**

 **Ratchet and Clank is the property of Sony and Insomniac Games**

 **Street Fighter is the property of Capcom.**

 **Metal Gear is the property of Konami and Hideo Kojima.**

 **The characters Van, Tia, and Lazarus are the property of my own.**


	7. Level 3, Boss Battle

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **The following properties represented here are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Thank you, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

 **Crossover Universe: The Twilight Game**

 **Level 3, Boss Battle**

 **Metal Gear REX! The Dimensional Game Begins!**

REX charged towards everyone as they jumped out of the way and into the plane runway, where they started. The Metal Gear turned around and prepared to fire its gatling gun, but everyone saw the attack coming and jumped out of the way quickly. Van prepared to fire at the " ears " of REX when he suddenly felt something slithering onto his wrist. He look and saw a strange tentacle covering his arm. Suddenly, he was slung into a wall to his left, slamming hard into the ground after he hit the wall. Tia quickly ran over to get Van back up. They both noticed a strange machine with two animal like legs walking towards them. This was a GECKO, a mass produced machine with legs that could climb up walls. Another tentacle came out of its left side, about to slam both Van and Tia into another wall, but Raiden managed to cut the machine in half, oil bursting out of its now cleaved body. " Don't worry, " he said. " I'll take care of these guys. You help Snake out with the Metal Gear. "

Van and Tia looked at each other and nodded, running over to the Metal Gear to help Snake. Van quickly tossed his left gun to Tia. " Here! " he yelled. " It's your turn to shine now, girl! " he said with a smirk. Tia nodded as they both started to shoot at REX's perceptors. Van's guns had pretty strong bullets, so they were able to penetrate a few holes in its armor. The Gear started to fire at Van and Tia, Van quickly grabbing Tia and pulling her out of the way of the shots. Meanwhile, Guile and Ken were fighting off the incoming guards trying to stop our heroes. Ken used fiery kicks while Guile fired Sonic Booms to keep away the soldiers along with Flash Kicks.

Van and Tia kept firing until they had no more bullets left. " Snake! " yelled Van. " I'm out of bullets, man! What else do you have?! " Snake was using grenades and a rocket launcher to weaken the mechanical monstrosity. Snake quickly tossed Van a grenade. " You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home! " he yelled. Van winked at him as he noticed the REX's " mouth " was gaping open. Van pulled the pin off of the explosive and threw it in, and sure enough, when it went off, the Metal Gear fell on the gravel runway, but not before Van got out of the way, of course. The fight was finally over...or was it?

 _...clap, clap, clap..._

Just then, Liquid Snake walked out, giving a slow clap to the victors of the battle. " I appreciate your efforts, " he said, " but the war has just begun. "

" What the hell are ya talkin' about? " interrupted Van. " Don't tell me there's another... "

Suddenly, another large machine with a narrow head and two mechanical " wings " appeared behind our heroes. The top of its head was red, and it had wing-like legs as well. Liquid laughed and began to speak. " This, everyone, is Metal Gear Ray. A much faster and efficient Metal Gear than that stupid dinosaur. " Ken chuckled at the pun, but Snake put a hand on his back, signaling him to be quiet.

Tia suddenly noticed Van's guns had turned back to normal. " Wait a minute, " said Tia. " Where did Clank go? " The team looked around and noticed that the little robot was nowhere to be seen. Liquid didn't know either, since he was staying in the base with Lazarus. " Well, it looks like he got caught up in the chaos, " smoothly replied Liquid. " Perhaps one of our GECKOs could answer? "

Just then, two GECKO machines walked over, and Tia's eyes bursted open. Clank was tangled up in the machine's tentacles, squirming extremely hard to get out of them. Tia couldn't bear witness to what was happening to the little two foot robot. " Hold on, " interrupted Van, " How did you get out? I thought you were in the guns! "

" Oh...oh dear, I... " Clank tried to speak. " I think when you slammed into those walls, I ended up leaking out of the guns due to the extreme amount of force the machine slammed me into, " he moaned. The tentacles were squeezing even harder. " Oh, goodness, my circuitry is starting to r-rip apart... "

Van couldn't take this anymore. He wasn't letting Clank get taken away, and he already knew how that felt. Then, Raiden ran up sliced the GECKO in half, cutting the tentacles in half as well. Tia pulled Clank out of the mess and handed him over to Van. He looked down at Clank and knew what to do right away. " Hey, kid, " he said, " You think you can help me out here? I need you to get in the guns. "

Clank was confused, but obliged as he entered Van's guns, turning them into machine guns. Then, Van quickly tried to fire at Liquid Snake, but the Metal Gear zoomed in his way, taking the shots. It let out a triumphant roar, and then slammed into the team, knocking them all out.

Just then, Lazarus had walked out to the runway. " You leave with the Metal Gear and the GECKOs. I'll take care of Vans. "

Liquid nodded as he walked back in. " Start up the airships! " he yelled. " We need to take care of the rest of this god forsaken world! "

* * *

" ...Ugh...damn...what happened...? "

Van slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the sky, which was now bright. What the heck happened? All he could remember is that there were these giant robots, and that the team was trying to stop them. They stopped one, and then another one came and...

Everything had come full circle to Van. He looked around him and saw the team start to pick themselves up. " Woah...what the hell happened? " said Snake, who started to get back up. " Oh, man... " said Tia, who slowly helped Clank up along with herself. Everyone started to wake up as they tried to remember what happened. " Hey, little buddy, you know what happened? " asked Ken to Clank. " I'm not sure, " replied the little robot.

" They've gotten away with the Metal Gear! " Raiden suddenly realized. " We have to go find them! "

" But where are they? " asked Guile. " For all we know, they could be on the other side of the planet! "

Just then, another airship came flying down from above. It looked a lot like the airship that the team was originally on. The door on the side opened, and Campbell walked out, signaling the team to walk in.

" Van! " shouted Otacon from inside, loud enough so Van could hear. " If you're out of ammo, find some of the leftover barrels from the bullets you shot! I can work with them and help reload your guns! " Van nodded as he searched through the snow to find walked inside, and Snake's team was waiting inside as our heroes took a seat.

" Everyone, " said the colonel. " Go refresh yourselves while Snake tells us about the mission. There's a fridge in the back with plenty of water bottles. " Our heroes walked over to the fridge to grab some water and refresh themselves.

" How'd the mission go? " asked Otacon.

" We got rid of REX, fortunately, " replied Snake, " but they got away with Ray! We have to go find them! "

" I see, " calmly said Campbell. " We'll start the airship and see if we can find them. Sit tight and talk, I'm sure you have plenty of questions. "

The team sat down with everyone as Otacon turned to Clank, who was in Tia's arms, as usual. " Hey, " said Otacon, " I'm pretty interested in learning about you. Can you come over here? Don't worry, I won't hurt ya. "

Clank slipped under Tia's arms as he walked towards Otacon. He helped Clank up to his lap once he was close enough.

" So, what kind of robot are you? " asked Otacon.

" Well, I'm not like most robots, you see, " said Clank. " I was a defected one. I was meant to be some sort of worker at this factory and... "

Clank began to discuss his backstory and how he got here, with Otacon nodding at the important details. When he was finished, Otacon was impressed. " So, let's see if I can summarize this right...you were a defective robot who escaped to a distant planet and some alien guy found you, named you, and then you became friends for a little while, then some guy split you two to different dimensions, then you found those two guys, " said Otacon, pointing at Van and Tia, " and then you got kidnapped by this scientist, who turned you into this mercury substance, then the two guys I just mentioned saved you, and then you went to this different world and found us. Did I get that right? "

" Yes, absolutely, " said the little robot. " We're helping...er...Van find his father, who's...not really his father, I think. I'm just as confused as he his. "

" Yeah, me too, " replied Otacon. " So, anything else you need help with? "

" O-oh yes, my circuitry was almost torn apart by the...er...GECKOs. It's hard to bend down and... "

" I understand. Those things can be a pain to deal with. Come here and I'll try and get you fixed up, buddy. " Otacon picked up Clank and carried him towards a room to his right, where Otacon's lab was. He opened the door and laid Clank down on a lab table, but not before moving some wrenches and fluid containers out of the way. He grabbed a screwdriver from a drawer and started to go to work.

" So, from what your friend Van tells me, you are able to go into his guns because of the mercury substance this " Seth " gave you. You can be compatible with other metals, right? " he asked, opening Clank's chest compartment with the screwdriver.

" Yes, I don't know how he did it. But it was very painful to go through it all...but at least you're using sharp tools to help instead of harm me for the worst. " Clank flinched a little bit when he cut out the broken or ripped wires.

" Yeah, I know, " replied Otacon. " OK, now hold still, I have to get these new wires in. "

* * *

Meanwhile, Van and Tia were asking the team some questions, like how Raiden knew Clank ( they were in this " battle royale " ), and who the man controlling the base was ( he was a clone of Snake named Liquid ). The team was invested in many of the questions being asked. Just then, Otacon walked back out of his lab, with Clank following behind.

" He said he was feeling this weird pain in his, well, chest compartment, so I managed to fix him up. He also said he was, heh, amused by the connecting of the electrical joints. "

Mei Ling, the Chinese woman, and Tia both giggled in unison, before they both looked at each other with a pouty face, like they were both fighting over an expensive purse. " Hah hah, you women and your cute things, " remarked Van, who noticed their little squabble. Tia looked at Van with the same face as before, this time more annoyed.

" And Van, I managed to build some new ammo for you from the shells you gave me. Hang on, let me get them out... " Otacon walked back into the lab and picked up some bullets held in a plastic bag. He then walked over to Van and handed him the bullets. Van gave his thanks and reloaded his guns. The team was finally ready to take on Liquid!

And then...

 **BOOM!**

The team was suddenly rocked back and forth by a sudden explosion. As they went down, they hard several other explosions and guns being fired, along with loud screams and earthquakes. Our heroes were launched out of the airship, but Van grabbed onto the door before he could be flung out into the air. Tia wrapped her arms around Van's legs, and then Ken and Guile grabbed on, forming a sort of human rope ladder, with Clank hanging onto Tia's neck. Snake and Raiden had dropped straight down, keeping calm throughout the chaos. Suddenly, Raiden got hit by a chain of bullets fired from below as he started to lose his balance. But Raiden just then regained balance back. " A few shots ain't gonna stop me! " he yelled through the raging wind. They both touched down, with Raiden helping Snake land safely and saw a swarm of GECKOs destroying the city, its tentacles piercing through buildings and ripping them apart. Snake turned to Raiden and began to speak to him.

" OK, you take care of the GECKOs while I try and find Liquid, if I can. If there's GECKOs, he must have controlled them. And Ray might be here as well. "

Raiden nodded as he alerted Snake of the GECKO unit behind him. Snake threw a grenade quickly as he ran off to search for Liquid throughout the city. Raiden ran through the streets, cutting down GECKO after GECKO until he stood before Ray, which had just destroyed a giant building. Ray looked down on Raiden with a threating " gaze " as it roared and tried to smite him with its laser. Raiden rolled forward, grabbed Ray's leg, and threw it to the end of the street. He then quickly ran up and decapitated Ray, its head rolling down the street until the top piece popped open, with a pilot falling out of it. Raiden put his sword away as he walked closer to get a better look, and sure enough, it ended up being Liquid. Raiden quickly turned on his codec communicator and began to relay a conversation with Snake, which was somehow in 100% silence.

" Snake! I have a sort of news report! "

" Really? What's going on? Did you find Liquid? "

" I did. I need you to get over here quickly so you can negotiate with this guy. How are you doing right now? "

" I took care of some of the GECKOs with a few grenades. Doesn't look like anyone else is here. "

" Good. Now get over here, you know what to- "

BANG!

Raiden was suddenly shot in the head by Liquid, who had a concealed handgun that he had for self defense. Snake heard the shot and tried to communicate to Raiden.

" Wait, Raiden? What happened? Did the bullet puncture your armor? What happened?! Raiden?! RAIDEEEEEEN! "

Snake quickly ran down the street from corner to corner until he saw Raiden's body lying on the ground next to Liquid, who still had his gun in hand. Liquid aimed his gun at Snake and tried to fire, but Snake rolled towards Liquid and pinned him down, grabbing the gun out of his hand. He then spoke to his adversary.

" Eli... " he said, coldly.

" David... "replied Liquid.

" ...what do you want with me and the Metal Gear? "

" David, I...I needed to destroy this world. It's become a rotting mess and frankly, I'm quite sick of it. No one cares about anything, and I just want to destroy it all...including YOU. " Liquid raised his gun at Snake.

" David...do you wanna see what heaven's like? "

" What? Eli, we can't go yet. There's still so much for us to see. "

" What " so much "? We've seen everything, and now, with the state the world's in, society will have to turn back the clock and start over. It's just an endless cycle of time travel. We're not going to watch it happen. Join me. "

" I'm sorry, but I still have long years ahead of me. So do you. Now pick yourself up and go help out this world. " Just then, the rest of our heroes came down, all gathering around the small meeting. Snake held out his hand.

" Because I've got a mission to take care of. And so do you. "

Liquid stared at his " brother " for a little while, then picked himself back up, smiling. He took Snake's hand and picked himself back up. " I see what you mean now, brother. I must make sure the world doesn't fall out of God's hands and slips into chaos. We must rebuild the world the right way. Together. "

Snake turned around to the team of heroes. " I've made my decision. I'm going with you, guys. What about you, Eli? "

Liquid slowly shook his head. " I'm sorry, but I must stay. I will worry about my own world. But thank you for the offer, brother. "

Just then, Raiden had awoken back up. " Geez, " he said, " That was a really strong headache. Wait, what's goin' on here? We done now? I'll gladly come along for the ride, by the way. "

" So, I'm guessing the ship crashlanded and you managed to get out of the wreckage? " asked Snake.

" We managed to grab some parachute as they fell out, " said Van. " It was a pretty lucky coincidence. And we managed to get rid of the other GECKOs in the city, too. "

Snake then noticed a GECKO approaching behind the team. He quickly threw a grenade at it, and the GECKO exploded. " Well, you didn't get rid of all of them, " remarked Snake sarcastically. " Now take the rest of them, there should be about 10 left. "

And so, our heroes began to seek and destroy the remaining GECKOS. They all used their signature fighting styles to take them out. Ken used fiery kicks and his signature Shinryuken, a fiery uppercut, along with the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, a spin kick. Van used his new ammo to shoot the machines full of holes. He and Tia used one gun each. And Clank used his agility and mercury powers to evade the tentacles of the GECKOs. Guile, Raiden, and Snake used their fighting styles as such.

It took them a while to find and take them all out, but they managed to do it. " Phew, " said Ken, " That certainly took a while. Now let's get the heck out of here, I'm exTREMELY bored. " The rest of the team nodded their head as they located the fallen airship, which had fortunately stayed intact with everyone inside. Mei Ling ran out as soon as she saw them through the window.

" You all made it back! Great! Now let's get out of here, and- "

" You'll have to wait a bit. " interrupted a deep voice.

Van quickly turned around and saw a familiar white haired man looking at the team. " Father? " he asked.

" I am not just your " father ", Vans. My name is Lazarus. You may be curious as to why I made you search for me. I say this because I have started a game. "

" A game? " asked a confused Van. " What game? "

" I call it The Twilight Game. A game where combatants throughout dimensions will fight for an ultimate prize. But that prize can only be earned once I am defeated in battle. "

" But why are we being dragged into this? And why bring Tia along with me as well? "

Lazarus let out a small laugh. " You'll find out soon enough, boy. For now, just try and find me. " He then opened a green portal and walked in, the portal closing as he left.

Van was puzzled by what had just happened. He was starting to ask the same questions he asked himself earlier, when his father, or Lazarus, rather, first appeared. Who was he? What was his plan? Was he trying to kill Van? Why did he separate Clank from Ratchet? What did Tia have to do with this? Did he have something to do with the strange samurai who was wandering around in the city? Whatever questions he had, one thing was for certain: This wasn't a simple chase. He wasn't just trying to find Ratchet.

He was playing a game.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I am so sorry, everyone. I really wish I could've finished this sooner, but I just didn't feel like working on the Metal Gear world. Fortunately, I got it done, and now I can work on the next world. I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you everyone for reading! Next time, it will be a lot more exciting!**

 **That's all for now, see you then!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:  
**

 **It's a double dose of crossovers!**

 **Reiji, an agent of the supernatural hunting organization Shinra, has lost his partner Xiaomu to the unfortunate hands of death under mysterious circumstances, and a mysterious long haired man. As he travels through the city of Midgar, he comes across the soldier Cloud Strife, and they both have their own reasons for conflict. Reiji thinks Cloud has something to do with this man who killed Xiaomu, and Cloud is on the hunt for Reiji, due to a similarly named organization existing in Cloud's world, who is draining the energy from Midgar! Can they both settle their differences and join forces, or will it take Van and Tia to settle the squabble?**

 **Next time on Crossover Universe:**

 **Reiji vs. Cloud! Shinra vs. Shinra?!**

* * *

 **Final Fantasy VII is the property of Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi.**

 **The characters Reiji and Xiaomu, along with their games in which they appear, are the property of Monolith Soft and Namco Bandai.**

 **Metal Gear is the property of Konami and Hideo Kojima.**

 **Street Fighter is the property of Capcom.**

 **Ratchet and Clank is the property of Sony and Insomniac Games.**

 **The characters Van, Tia, and Lazarus, are the property of my own.**


	8. Level 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **The following properties represented here are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Thank you, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

 **Crossover Universe: The Twilight Game**

 **Level 4**

 **Reiji vs. Cloud! Shinra vs. Shinra?!**

* * *

Cloud ran down the streets of Midgar, sweating like crazy. he was being chased by this " Reiji " for god knows how long for no reason. Who was " Xiaomu "? Why did Reiji think he killed him, when it was clearly Sephiroth? And the fact he was being chased by a Shinra agent made it harder for him to calm down.

Cloud himself was a boy looking to be 17 or older. He had extremely spiky blond hair and emerald eyes. He wore a soldier's uniform which was sleeveless, dark purple, and came with 2 brown boots, which Cloud always had zipped up and tight. But the most striking thing about him was the large sword his carried on his back, the Buster Sword. It was a large, steel sword which Cloud had somehow no trouble swinging around. It rested on a holster on his back, which didn't weigh him down for unknown reasons.

Cloud ducked behind a nearby building, trying to hide from Reiji. But Reiji caught up with him and found him. Reiji himself had plenty of striking features about him. He wore red armor, which seemed to resemble that of traditional samurai armor, and his hair was black with a white streak, with a large scar below it. He carried three swords and two guns, one a handgun called Gold, and a shotgun called Hollywood. He was not one to be messed with.

Reiji aimed Gold at Cloud. " Finally caught up with ya, you sick bastard. " Cloud quickly rolled back into the streets before Reiji could hit him and drew his sword. " Listen, pal, " he said, " I'm not sure why you're pegging me for " Xiaomu's " death. Why do you think _I_ killed her? It was clearly Sephiroth. "

Reiji raised an eyebrow. " Who's Sephiroth? "

" The long haired guy! I told you already! I hate him, too! He killed my best friend, but I didn't just blame someone else! "

Reiji suddenly felt extremely angry and fired a shot from Gold. Cloud quickly blocked with the Buster Sword before it could hit and charged at Reiji, levitating off the ground using Mako energy. It was a special power that Cloud could wield, and it gave him special powers, including strength that helped him lift his ginormous sword. Cloud suddenly backflipped back and swung at Reiji from a distance, shooting out a curved blast of energy. Reiji dodged and pulled out one of his blades, and drew at Cloud. His sword was engulfed in flames as he yelled: " Karin: Zero Kata! "

Cloud swung back, knocking the katana out of Reiji's hand. It spun high in the air, extinguishing the flames as it did so, and landed perfectly straight in the road pavement.

Reiji then looked up at Cloud. " Look, I'm just looking for Shinra, I heard they were here. What the hell do you think I want to do with this planet's energy?! "

" Drain it, obviously! " yelled back Cloud. " That's what Shinra's trying to do behind the scenes! "

" I don't know what you're talking about, for the love of god! Why don't you give me some answers, damn it! "

* * *

Van stared at the giant galaxy map, which contained several planets in its solar systems that the team was willing to explore. When Van and the team defeated the Metal Gear, Otacon, Snake, and Raiden were willing to come along for the ride. Van didn't want Clank to be beat up, kidnapped, or torn apart any further, so he offered Otacon to join so he could look after the little robot. He accepted, and Snake and Raiden followed as such.

The rest of the team, except for Tia and Clank, who were talking with each other, stood behind Van and looked at the dashboard. The dimensional room was starting to become very crowded.

" Excuse me, sir, " said Sara, who suddenly appeared, " it appears that the room is starting to get rather...stuffy. Might I help you out? "

" Really? How? " replied Van. Then, a large, golden ring about the size of Van's wrist was teleported into the room. Van looked at the ring and made a connection. " So, wait, Clank was taken here? Because I remember him having the same ring. "

" Yes, exactly. He ended up being sucked into the portal and taken here. It's a long story. " Van sighed and propped his legs up on the desk, taking a seat in the chair and putting the ring on his wrist. " So, now I can use this thing to get around and all that crap? " he asked, fiddling with the ring. " Yes, but- "

Van pressed the second button on the ring, opening up the galaxy map. When Sara popped up on the ring screen, the one on the larger screen in the room began to become staticky and glitchy.

" DoN't Use tHe səcond buttþon in this rOom or it gets VËrÝ weirđ.? " she tried to say on both screens. " IT cÆuses a daaåta overlOad "

Van managed to understand the message and turned off the holographic map. " You'll have to use the dashboard map for right now. Also, using the ring's map to transport to another dimension forces the ring to cool down for a few hours afterwards. Using it further will cause a malfunction of some sort. But I'm sure you can get yourself occupied until then. "

Van let out a small laugh, then clicked on one of the planets. The planet along with its description appeared, and he quickly pressed the large blue button to transport them to the world. " OK, everyone ready for this? " he asked, turning towards the team. Everyone responded with approval, except for Tia and Clank, who were still in the back of the room. Van turned around when she didn't respond, and walked on over. Tia had fallen fast asleep, with Clank sleeping in her arms. Van facepalmed and shook Tia to wake her up. She slowly collected herself and looked around the room confused. " ...what kind of dream was that... " she moaned. Van shook her again to bring her to consciousness. " Hey, we're moving. C'mon. " Tia nodded slowly and stood up, with Clank still asleep. " OK, everyone, let's go! " exclaimed Van, the portal in the nearest corner opening. Everyone jumped in, and was ready for the next world.

* * *

 **CLANG! CLASH! BANG!**

Reiji and Cloud were still engaged in fierce combat, with Cloud trying to settle their differences with one another. But Reiji wouldn't let down, firing bullet after bullet from his guns. Cloud blocked the bullets with his gun and held onto his Buster Sword, for the shots were very powerful. Reiji then ran up to Cloud and drew a katana, yelling " Shirai! ", lighting energy emitting from the incredibly sharp blade. He started swinging it at Cloud, with Cloud himself swinging back, knocking the katana out of his hand once more, this time sliding across the street instead of sticking into it.

Reiji took some quick breaths and looked back up at Cloud, who held his sword out in front of himself. He needed to calm himself down and try to settle things with his " enemy ". He started to walk towards his spiky haired opponent and looked straight at him, seriousness in his eyes. " Listen, " he said. " I'm sorry I started attacking you, I'll stop. Why don't we just push our differences aside and help each other out? I'm a soldier just like you. We'll take down Shinra together. "

Cloud thought about the negotiation, and then nodded. Just then, Van, Tia, and the rest of the team managed to catch up with the two fighters. " What's going on in this neck of the woods? " asked Snake. " None of your busine- " Cloud started to say, but then he noticed the large group of people besides him. " Hold on, who are all these guys? " he asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Reiji! " exclaimed Ken, recognizing him standing besides Cloud. " Nice to see you again, man! " He held out his hand towards Reiji. Reiji fortunately recognized Ken, smiling as he was helped up. " Nice to see you. You have some, heh, new friends, I see, " he replied.

" Yep, " said Ken, and then introduced Van, Tia, Guile, Snake, Raiden, and Otacon.

" ...and this is Clank, " he said, pointing to the little robot in Tia's arms, who was somehow still fast asleep. Van noticed this and then bumped Tia's side. Tia looked at Van. " What? "

" Wake 'em up, " Van whispered.

" What? Aww, but he looks so cute when he's sleeping... " she replied, giving Clank a quick kiss to the forehead. Van facepalmed and groaned as Tia rocked the sleeping robot in her arms. She was growing quite fond of Clank, and fast.

" OK, I guess he is a little cute, but please just...give him a reality check. " complained Van. Tia sighed and scratched the little robot's chin, with Clank waking up in laughter. Tia smiled and rubbed Clank on the head. Van just rolled his eyes.

" W-wait, where am I? " Clank said, rotating his head around the street. " You're in Midgar, kid, " Cloud quickly responded. " And we're getting out of he- "

There was suddenly a huge explosion that ended up rocking the whole streets. Everyone was shook by the earthquake the blast created. Cloud looked to where the explosion took place. It appeared to be some sort of power plant. Cloud's eyes bursted.

" Wait! Me and the team were supposed to blow up that thing! Of course, until this FOOL got in our way! " Reiji tried to state something, but Cloud kept talking. " We need to see what happened! I'll call Barret real quick. " He pulled a flip phone out of his pocket.

" Wait, why does this time period still use FLIP PHONES!? " questioned Tia. But it was no time to ask questions as Cloud began to speak.

" Barret? Tifa? You there? OK, good, listen, you won't-...you saw it!? OK, get over here with my cycle quick, we need to find out what happened! Thanks. " He put away his phone and turned to the team.

" OK, my motorcycle will arrive in a few minutes, " Cloud explained. " Let's head over there right now so we can get a few steps ahead. " The team agreed and ran off to the power plant.

* * *

The team finally reached the destroyed power plant about 10 minutes later. The entirety of it was in ruins, and SWAT officers had already shown up at the scene. Yellow tape had been dragged across the massive wasteland of the plant. Then, something began to walk out of the carnage: a small, black creature carrying a machine gun. He wore white and red shoes along with white gloves, and his spiky hair had red streaks. He looked right at the team, and spoke. " What do YOU want? " he said coldly.

Everyone was just confused and raising an eyebrow.

" ...what? " spoke a confused Van.

" Why is he carrying a machine gun? " said Reiji, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

" I'm asking the same question, " replied Ken.

" Is he even a soldier? " said Guile, crossing his arms.

" Is this guy even from this world? " said Snake.

" Beats me, " replied Raiden. " I think I'm pretty much dreaming at this point. "

" I'm not sure what to ask him, " said Otacon.

" You're telling me THIS guy stole our weekly allowance!? Great, what am I gonna tell Barr- " Cloud started to say, but Tia suddenly pulled the creature into a hug.

" Awww! He's so CUUUUTE! " she squealed. Everyone groaned, and Clank was feeling very uncomfortable. ' This is becoming very troublesome, ' he thought to himself, using his mercury form to slide out of Tia's arms. Cloud noticed this and was very surprised.

" Hang on, how'd ya do THAT? " he asked, very impressed. " Well, it's a long story. You see, I... "

Clank then explained to Cloud about the current situation the team was in, and the events leading up to it. Cloud nodded at the details along with Reiji, who was also listening in.

" Let GO of me, you idiot! " yelled the black creature, who freed himself from Tia's arms after what seemed like hours. " Do you know who you're dealing with?! I am Shadow, the ultimate lifeform! "

Tia just looked like if she saw Van with three eyes. She blinked twice, and then laughed along with everyone else. Van was especially amused, and was chuckling like crazy. Ultimate lifeform? Really? Did this... _thing_ really believe it was some kind of god? He walked up to Shadow and kneeled down. " Look, buddy, " he said, " You must be just as confused as we are. So, why not come along with us and explain why the heck you have such a superiority complex? "

Shadow crossed his red-streaked arms and turned his back to Van, closing his large, cartoony eyes. " Well, aren't you adorable, " remarked Van.

 _purrrrr..._

Just then, the team heard the purring roar of a motorcycle engine from behind. Cloud turned around and saw a motorcycle being driven by a large, dark skinned man wearing a soldier's uniform. He also had a gatling gun hand on his left arm. As he got off the motorcycle, there was another passenger. It was a girl with long black hair and a white tank top, and she had a ribbon on her right arm and red gloves.

" Hey, Cloud, what's up? " said the dark skinned man. " Oh, Barret, thank gods you're here, " Cloud replied. " You won't believe what's going on here. There's a whole bunch of people here I barely even know. I don't know where they came from or why they're here. "

" Well, let's take them to the airship so we can start questioning them, " said the long-haired girl. " Good idea, Tifa, " replied Cloud. Tifa and Barret were some of Cloud's closest friends. " OK, everyone, follow me, " said Barret, who grabbed the motorcycle's handles and motioned the team to follow him.

The team then walked around town, waiting for the airship to arrive. Then, the team heard a loud, whirring noise. The ship had arrived. The large, brown airship opened its sidedoors, with a girl with long brown hair and a pink and red dress walking out.

" Aerith, we picked up...er...quite the party right here, " said Tifa.

" Well then. I suppose it would be nice meeting new people, " Aerith replied in a rather small, shy voice. " Bring them in and they can introduce themselves to everyone else. "

* * *

Everyone walked in and were lead by Aerith to a room with two people. One was a rather muscular man with a blue, short sleeved jacket with blond hair and a red headband. The other had rather spiky hair and wore a red overcoat along with brown boots and gloves.

' This is deja vu, I swear, ' thought Van as he walked in with everyone else, along with Shadow. Everyone introduced themselves as they stood before the two passengers.

" Jed, Vincent, as you can see, we have plenty of visitors here. " said Cloud. " This guy here, " he said, pointing to Van, " needs to find someone. And so does this thing here, " he said, pointing to Clank, who was standing next to Van. He blinked once at the sudden remark of Cloud calling him a " thing ". " Excuse me? " he said.

" Um, my bad. He's a um...robot...uh...OK, never mind that. He's looking for someone named " Ratchet. " And Van here is looking for his father, but Van doesn't know if this someone I mentioned is really his father. It's a long story, yeah. "

" Sounds like plenty of details to me, " said Vincent, the man in the red coat. " Yep, I'm with him on this one, " said Jed, the muscular man.

" Cloud, you and Tifa can go with them. Me and the rest of the crew can hopefully communicate through our phones, " explained Barret. Tia was then reminded of something. " Oh, y-yeah, that reminds me, why do you guys still use flip phones? I mean, if this place is in the future, you should at _least_ have- "

" Never. Mind. That. " repeated Cloud. " OK, yeesh, " grumbled Tia. Cloud and Tifa nodded and looked out a nearby window and saw that they landed near an abandoned church.

" ...why did we need the ship to land here? " questioned Clank. " Wouldn't it be easier to use the bikes? "

" Well, we only had one bike, Clank, " explained Tifa. The team then opened the sidedoors and walked on out. " Second, look around you. "

The team looked around and saw that the entire area outside the stone church was just a giant, grassy field. " Why would they build this church in the middle of nowhere? " asked Van. " Dunno, " replied Cloud, who was just as confused. " Must've been a failed design. "

The entire team walked in and looked around the church. There were blue glass panes showing different pictures, some of what appeared to be God, and some of which depicted battles with angels against demons and vice versa. The floor appeared to be made of glass as well.

But the biggest thing everyone noticed was a man with long, silver hair and a black coat. He turned around and looked at our heroes with his emerald eyes. In his right hand was an absurdly long katana, made of stainless steel.

" Well, " he said with a suave voice, " it looks like fate has had plenty in store for you, Cloud. "

" Sephiroth... " replied Cloud, who had his hand clenched on the handle of his sword. " What are you planning?! "

" You don't know? This is the beginning of the Twilight Game. You're just a pawn, all of you. Especially you, Cloud. "

" Again with this game stuff? " spouted Van. " Are you working with my father in some way?! "

Sephiroth simply laughed. " Yes. Yes I am. "

Van pulled out his guns and fired, but Sephiroth just blocked them with his sword. He then grabbed the handle of the sword with two hands and swung at Van from above, the blade dropping down like a guillotine.

Cloud rolled in the way and used his blade to block Sephiroth's. Cloud tried his hardest to hold up Seth's blade as he turned to the team.

" Everyone! " he yelled, " get behind Sephiroth and attack! "

" You got it! " said Ken as he went behind him and charged a large, red fireball. " Hadoken! " he yelled as he fired at Sephiroth. Sephiroth was struck harshly by the force of the blast as he ended up landing on Cloud, tackling him. Cloud kicked his enemy off of him as he ran and started slashing at Sephiroth, with each strike forming a " kanji " character. This was the Cross Slash, a special technique that he had learned a while ago. Sephiroth stumbled back, his coat almost ripped into shreds. " You...you have grown stronger, " spoke Sephiroth. " But... "

" But what? " interrupted Reiji, aiming his revolver at Sephiroth's forehead. " You've killed Xiaomu. You've destroyed my friendship. You've taken everything. Now I'm taking back what was mine. " Reiji was about to pull the trigger when Cloud grabbed his arm. " Reiji, don't! "

" What?! Let go! I'm gonna let him know how _I_ feel now that we've won. And he's gonna know how it feels to die. "

" But will it bring Xiaomu back? Trust me here, Reiji. I know how it feels to lose a friend... "

Reiji's bloodshot eyes turned back to normal as he looked down at Sephiroth. But as he thought about Cloud's advice, he turned back. " Like hell, " he said, elbowing Cloud back. Tifa and Barret grabbed Reiji's arms and held them behind his back.

" Agh! Let go, for the love of god! He doesn't know what's it like! No one here does! "

" I do, " said Guile, pulling a dog tag out of his pocket. " It's been years since that day. Now that I think about it... " He clenched the tag in his fist. " Perhaps I should back down. But the man who killed him has still done evil in this world. That is why- "

" Good god...you just disproved your own point! " shouted Reiji. Tifa and Barret held his arms tighter.

" **EVERYONE CALM DOWN!** " screamed Van. " We're not here to mope! We're here to find someone! "

" Reiji... " whispered Sephiroth.

" What?! "

" ...I think...Xiaomu is...still... " Sephiroth passed out.

" Finish the sentence! Is she alive?! Where is she?! **ANSWER ME!** "

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **The truth is revealed!**

Reiji, Cloud, and Shadow are complete strangers to Van and Tia. They don't know much about their past or motives, and Clank thinks they're spies! But now, they'll know everything. Who is Xiaomu? Who is Cloud's friend? Why is Shadow here? What about Guile's friend? And why is Lazarus different than before?!

 **Next time on Crossover Universe:**

 **The Secrets are Revealed! The Real Lazarus Arrives?!**

 **Don't miss it!**

* * *

 **Final Fantasy is the property of Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi.**

 **Namco x Capcom is the property of Namco Bandai and Monolith Soft.**

 **Metal Gear Solid is the property of Konami and Hideo Kojima.**

 **Street Fighter is the property of Capcom.**

 **Ratchet and Clank is the property of Sony and Insomniac Games.**

 **The characters Van, Tia, and Lazarus are the property of my own.**


	9. Level 4, Checkpoint 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **The following properties represented here are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Thank you, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

 **Crossover Universe: The Twilight Game**

 **Level 4, Checkpoint 1**

 **The Secrets are Revealed! The Real Lazarus Arrives?!**

* * *

 _Van stood by the tree in the distance, staring at the silky green leaves. He couldn't believe how amazing and beautiful they were! They looked xactly like how he saw them in the books. He appreciated the beauty of this planet._

 _" Hey, Vans! "_

 _Van turned and saw a boy with neck-length blond hair running towards him. He wore a simple black t-shirt along with black shorts and shoes. He had large, hazel eyes filled with joy._

 _" Tezaki! Where have you been? "_

 _" Oh, nothing. Just killed my parents, you know, the usual. "_

 _Van's eyes went wide with shock. " What? "_

 _" Didn't you hear? " he said. Suddenly, Van noticed his eyes were starting to leak with dark-red blood._

 _" **I KILLED MY PARENTS! "**_

* * *

" God, damn it! "

Van was suddenly shook awake by the nightmare. He was spending the night in one of the quarters offered in the airship. He took some quick breathers as he stared at the ceiling; He was able to get a room all to himself.

He had been getting these nightmares for weeks now, before he went on this journey, and he didn't know what they were about. One time, there was a nightmare where he was in a city and there was a battle going on. Big stone buildings were being destroyed and fire wavered in the distance. Did they mean something to him or not? Not to mention he was a young boy in all of them. Was someone trying to tell him something? Some kind of spirit?

Something interrupted Van's thinking as he heard a voice say his name.

" Um...Vans, was it? "

Aerith stood by Van's bed with kind eyes. She was very worried about what happened to him. Van stared at her with confusion. " Y-yeah, what do you want? "

" I heard noises from your room. You didn't sound well... "

" W-what? "

" Well, let me know if you need anything. I'll be in the control room. " Aerith walked over to the doorway and stepped out, closing the door. Van looked out the tiny square window, with the dark skyline moving slowly along with the airship as he thought about what had happened previously.

* * *

Reiji looked down at Sephiroth with teary eyes as he started to cough and gag. Cloud walked over to Reiji and put an assuring hand on his shoulder.

" Listen. I know it's hard dealing with someone lost- "

" But she isn't lost! " interrupted Reiji. " She's still alive! I heard Sephiroth! I heard him damn well! She- "

" She probably wouldn't want you to act this way. "

" What? "

Cloud took a deep breath and explained what was going on with Reiji.

" I know how it feels to lose someone you care for, believe me. You go through a lot of tough things. But the most important thing we do is never look back. If we keep dwelling on the past, we lose our focus on the future. You see, I had a friend named Zack, and he was a good friend of mine. He told me a lot of important things. But the most important is that we have dreams. To be a hero, we need dreams, goals to push towards. And moping and all that ain't gonna help us, you know. I lost him very early, and I was pretty sad too. In fact, I carry this blade in his honor. But I don't let the past crush me any more. Because I have to do something for the future. "

Reiji stared at Cloud with wide eyes, then began to calm down a bit, his eyes turning back to normal. Still teary eyed, but he had still calmed down. Guile then walked towards him and began to speak.

" Tell you what, if she's still alive, I'll find her with you. I have someone else I'm searching for anyway. " Guile pulled a photograph out of his pocket, showing a man with blonde hair and glasses and wearing an orange jacket. ' Charlie, ' he thought, ' I'll find you soon. I promise... '

Reiji swallowed hard and stood up. " OK. It's time to shove aside the past and look towards what's going on now. We're going to find Xiaomu! " he exclaimed with a grin.

The team nodded their heads as they turned around to enter the airship. As everyone was about to walk out the door, Reiji turned and noticed Shadow was standing there with his head down.

" Hey, you comin'? " he said. Shadow slowly turned his head up and nodded, walking with the team. Tia let on a small frown as she walked into the ship. ' Poor thing, ' she thought, ' I'd better talk to him and see what's wrong. '

And so, the airship closed its doors as it sailed off.

* * *

Van blinked twice as his eyes as they slowly started to open. Bright, shiny sunlight began to fill his vision as he picked himself up and collected his thoughts. He guessed he ended up falling asleep as he thought about last night, remembering pretty much everything about it. Van stood up as he walked to the doorway and looked at his room. He studied the wooden structure and assortment of paintings, some having a collection of flowers and some depicting grand battles and wars. He then walked out of the room.

Van wandered around the airship, wondering where everyone else is. He was wearing a simple grey t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms with black wool slippers. He shuffled around the hallways until he managed to reach the " living room " where Cid and Vincent were. But instead of Cid and Vincent, there was Otacon and Tia, with Reiji leaning against the wall.

" Mornin', " said Otacon with a wide grin. " Good morning! " said a kind Tia.

" Heh, good morning to you too, " replied Van. " So where's everyone else? "

" Cloud and the rest of his friends went off to fight monsters, " said Reiji with his arms crossed. " Said something about training and stuff like that. "

Van looked out the window and saw that they landed in a green plain with plenty of large mountains. " I see. But what about Ken, Guile, Snake, and Clank? "

" Ken and Guile went with the rest of 'em, " said Otacon. " As for Snake and Raiden, they're in their own room talking about something. "

" Clank is still asleep, " said Tia, giggling. Van simply sighed. " Well, I can't blame 'em. He's been goin' all over the place looking for someone and I bet he's as tired as we are. And he is pretty small, so...yeah. "

Something came to Reiji's mind. " Wait, where'd " Shadow " go? "

" Oh..." Tia started, " last night, when everyone was asleep, he woke me up in the middle of the night and- "

" Damn girl, you just have all the charm, don't ya? " interrupted Van. " All the, ahem, " cute " things just love ya. "

" Uh, yes, yes, but...he brought me to this room and told me about this girl named " Maria ". He said he also lost her, and when she died, she saved Shadow by shooting him through a capsule because the ship he was on was- "

" Slow down for a moment, " proclaimed Reiji. " Maybe Van can talk to him and- "

" Woah, I may be a smart boy, but, heh, I'm not sure I'm the best at giving moral advice, " said Van.

" Too bad. Get in there, " commanded Reiji. Van just shook his head side to side and put his hands on his hips. " Just hold on. Where even is he? "

* * *

Shadow sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. After Cloud spoke of " losing someone special ", he was getting sudden flashbacks about his own friend Maria. She was the nicest girl Shadow had ever met, but he couldn't tell others about it for reasons even he could not explain.

Van managed to find the door to Shadow's room and decided to walk in. " Hey, " he asked. " Somethin' was troubling ya, I heard. Mind explaining to me who...Maria is? "

" Who told you about that? " said Shadow, turning his head.

" Um, Tia told me. Not being sarcastic, just sayin', " replied Van. " So, who's Maria? " he asked, sitting next to Shadow. " She a friend of yours, or... "

" Yeah, " answered Shadow. " She was...all I had. "

Van let off a small frown. " Oh... "

" When I was born, she was right there, spending all of her time with me, and...I soon grew to love her and- "

Shadow was starting to choke a little. Van swallowed and tried to explain things to him.

" Tell ya what, " he said, " You heard what Guile and Cloud said, right? They've had to deal with loss, too. But that's not stopping them from moving on. Guile is looking for someone, sure, but he never lets guilt wash over him. He just moves forward and does his best. So what we need to do is try and clear our minds for a little while. Let's just keep doing what we're doing and maybe we'll learn something, OK? But for now, we just need to swallow it up and lock it away in our minds. "

Shadow nodded at almost every word Van said. When Van was done speaking, Shadow got up. " I understand, " he said. " We'll just keep moving forward and learn a few things. "

" Exactly, " spoke Van. " Now let's get out of here and- "

 _ **BZZZZT!**_

Suddenly, a loud electric noise sounded as a large man with white hair entered through a huge portal. He looked very exhausted, breathing and panting and trying to calm down his travel for a few seconds. Van recognized him right away as Lazarus, or as he was supposedly called...

" Father? " said a very surprised Van. " What are you doing here? Do you have some answers?! "

" Van... " said the exhausted Lazarus. " We need to talk. This is urgent. "

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Thank you for reading another unfortunately dragged on chapter. I swear, this is becoming a huge procrastination for me. But I promise I'll do all I can to please y'all. And I hope you enjoy the journey. There's nothing serious going on right now, I'm just fine. It's just a huge drag right now...**

* * *

 **Next time on Crossover Universe:**

 **Two hunters, two targets: Angels...and Demons.**

 **Dante is a half-demon " Son of Sparda ", carrying the mighty blade in his honor. His target: Demons.**

 **Bayonetta is an " Umbra Witch ", the last of her kind, and specializes in eliminating unholy threats. Her target: Angels.**

 **When they both cross paths, they must fight together in order to save the city from total destruction. But will the team get in their way? And where is Dante's brother Vergil? And why is Lazarus acting differently? The answer shall be known!**

 **Next time on Crossover Universe:**

 **Demons and Angels! The Escapade Brother of Might!**

* * *

 **Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom and Hideki Kamiya.**

 **Bayonetta is the property of Platinum Games and Hideki Kamiya.**

 **Final Fantasy is the property of Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi.**

 **Namco x Capcom is the property of Namco Bandai and Monolith Soft.**

 **Metal Gear Solid is the property of Konami and Hideo Kojima.**

 **Street Fighter is the property of Capcom.**

 **Ratchet and Clank is the property of Sony and Insomniac Games.**

 **The characters Van, Tia, and Lazarus are the property of my own.**


	10. Level 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **The following properties represented here are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Thank you, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

 **Crossover Universe: The Twilight Game  
**

 **Level 4**

 **Demons and Angels! The Great Dragonturtle Mk. 1!**

* * *

It was a gloomy day in the abandoned city. Stoplights flickered repeatedly as they switched between red, yellow, and green. But there were no cars, and the ones that remained were beat up and crushed. The buildings and roads were chipped and weakened. An occasional building would fall every few hours or so, sending smoke throughout the cities. Everything seemed to expected from a beaten up city.

Except for one thing: demons.

No humans roamed the city. Instead, ugly, violent, and crude demons wandered the landscape, and anyone who dared to enter would be consumed and teared apart. After a virus wiped out the population, there were no humans...except for two.

* * *

At a nearby, beaten down shop, two deformed humans were looking around for a " regular " human to slaughter. They both looked like giant, walking tumors with clothes, and no one would want to get near one. However, there was one person, sitting at a nearby desk, who was willing to step up.

The man had white hair and wore a long red jacket with nothing underneath it. He also wore long black pants and black shoes underneath. His eyes were a crystal blue and had a large, silver sword on his back. He also had two guns at his side, one silver and one black. He did not look like a man to mess with.

The man slowly lifted himself from his desk and stood towards the demons. " So, " he said, " You're looking for an extermination service? " One of the demons ran toward the man, to which he swiftly pulled out a pistol and shot it point blank at its head. He smiled.

" Because you just found it. "

After quickly finishing off the second demon with another shot to the head, a huge pack of demons, who all looked alike, began to swarm into the tiny, rundown shop. The man spit in the eye of one and then began to pick off the rest of them one by one with shots from his guns. He showed no sign of fear as he pulled off quick draws, jumping shots, and extremely fast kicks. When it seemed like no demons remained, the man walked out of the shop and came face to face with a tall woman in black. She wore a dark grey suit with many gold garments which covered her entire body and had four red guns on her person. Her hair was tied into one, straight bang, and she wore glasses and high heels to top off her elegant appearance. She began to speak.

" So, Dante, how goes the hunting, my boy? " she said in an English accent.

" Just fine, Cereza. Just fine. Hey, I got some pizza in the fridge I can pull out for dinner. Whaddaya think? "

" Frozen...pizza? Oh dear goodness, no, " Cereza replied. " I wouldn't exactly call that elegant or...you know, stylish. " She laughed.

" Heh, guess you're right. So what did ya feel like having? "

" I'll book a dinner for two down at the local diner. A lot more elegant, I must say. "

" Agreed, " replied Dante. " We can grab some wine real quick, too. But later, okay. We've got some more chaos on our front door step. Look behind you. "

Cereza looked behind her and sighed. A swarm of white demons had surrounded the vicinity. They wore strange masks and held huge staffs and spears. Bayonetta whipped out two guns and and aimed at the demons.

" Well, another angel, another day. "

* * *

Van sat wide-eyed at the sudden appearance of his father. He noticed he wasn't the same when he first met him; his face showed panic and tire, his hands were on his knees, and he was sweating like crazy. It was a huge contrast from how he was the first time he saw him: a smug grin, and bent eyebrows, and a calm, clear manner. He was still wearing his black armor, however. Shadow was just as shocked as well. "...so, what did you want to speak with me for? " asked Van.

" There's some things you need to know, Vans. I need to tell you now before you get yourself killed. "

" What things? "

" About what's happening as we speak. Why everyone is everywhere else. "

Van wanted to speak up, but he decided to listen to his father explain the current mysteries.

" That Lazarus you just saw...is not the current Lazarus. "

" What? " questioned a surprised Van.

" That's all I can tell you for now. I don't want to ruin your life. "

" But father, " Van interrupted, " You can't say stuff like that! Me and Tia are still- "

" You and Tia need to find that copy. That's all I can tell you. " Lazarus suddenly remembered something. " Oh, and one more thing. " Do not tell this to Tia. Keep this a secret, " he said as he whispered something into Van's ear.

Van's eyes burst open in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Was this this true?

Was Tia really not...no. Van didn't want to dwell on it further. His current goal was to find the fake Lazarus and take him down.

" I leave you be, my son. You'll understand a lot more when I find you again. I wish you good luck on your journey. "

" Wait, why can't you join us? " asked Van.

" Because I prefer to discover things on my own. It's personal, I apologize. "

" But- "

Lazarus opened a portal and walked through, waving Van farewell as the portal closed behind him.

Van was bamboozled. Confused. Puzzled. A million other different things. Why is the other Lazarus a " copy "? What did the secret mean? Was Tia really what Lazarus said she was? He was sick and tired of these stupid questions. He was hungry, no, STARVING, for answers.

Van turned to his left and noticed Shadow was gone. He looked out his window and immediately was able to point out why. The entire team was crowded around a giant gold, red, and silver airship. They all listened to a woman speaking about something. Van decided to go and check it out.

* * *

Van walked out of the airship and towards the team as they heard the woman speaking about what appeared to be the airship. " The Dragonturtle Mk. 1 is an elite airship, and pretty much your number one choice, dimension-traveling-wise, " said the tall, silver haired woman. " It can travel across time and help you find any copy of a certain place you want to go. "

Reiji turned around and noticed Van walking towards the group. " Oh, hey, Van, " he said. " You're just in time to see the next generation of space travel and beyond. "

" You know this woman? " Van replied.

" Indeed I do. She's Chizuru Urashima, a member of our tech department at Shinra. She created the Dragonturtle Mk. 1 to help travel between dimensions better. It's normal, trust me. We deal with it all the time. "

" Oh, d-do you? "

" Yep. We've saved the universe, er, univerSES, on many different occasions. "

Van decided not to question the legitimacy of Reiji's words and instead turn the conversation towards something else. " So, uh, how goes everyone else? "

" Most of us are fine, but... " Reiji, who was wearing a small grin at the moment, had to turn said grin into a frown. " Tia said Clank wasn't feeling very well. He wasn't waking up at all. He was just squirming around in discomfort or something. But we've got Otacon looking after the little guy, so you and her shouldn't worry about it. "

Van nodded at the words Reiji spoke. Chizuru ordered everyone to come on board as she walked into the airship. Everyone else including Van and Reiji walked onto the airship as Van looked around. The interior was mostly silver, with several rooms that had several doors. Van noticed Tia sitting at a nearby table next to Otacon with something in her arms. Van walked over and sat down in an empty chair and looked down. She was cradling Clank, and no one was happy about it. Clank himself was almost knocked out cold; his eyes were half open with his " eyebrows " slanted upwards. Every so often, he would start to squirm around and wimper as if he were in physical pain. It was too much for anyone to handle, especially Tia.

" So...what's going on? " Van asked. Tia sighed and turned to Van, her face showing emotions of sympathy and sadness. " Well, " she said, " You know how I said Clank was still asleep earlier, right? "

" Uh huh. "

" And you know how you said he was really tired and because he was so small, his body couldn't take it? "

" Mmm hm. "

" Well, that's exactly what happened; Clank got tired and literally got sick of going all over the place. At least, that's what Otacon speculated. " Van and Tia turned to Otacon.

" It appears that he may be suffering from some kind of virus, " he said. " Y'know, like a computer virus. "

" But...can you really consider him a computer? " interrupted Van.

" Well, Van, Clank isn't like most robots, you know. His " brain " is a lot more advanced than, like, some kind of worker robot you see in factories. I mean, he was BORN with it for crying out loud. He's able to feel emotions that we humans can feel too: excitement, frustration, and, well...exhaustion and...discomfort. "

Van frowned as he looked back down at Clank, who was still being cradled in Tia's arms. He had fallen back asleep for now, but he wasn't feeling any better. He started to curl himself into a small ball and was whimpering and whining even more. Van began to feel bad about not looking after him earlier. It was one of his main objectives to help him find Ratchet, and he just forgot about him almost entirely. " Hey, Tia, " he said. " I'm sorry about not looking after Clank...I guess. "

" Huh? It's not your fault, Van, things like this just happen...unfortunately, " replied Tia.

Otacon nodded. " Just be patient, Van. I'll do my best to help him feel better. "

Van was slowly nodding along with Otacon when he suddenly began to feel tears form around his eyes. His eyes went wide as he started to blink away some of the drops.

" W-woah, what's going on? " he said. Tia and Otacon let out a small laugh as a voice came over the intercom of the ship.

" Attention, everyone. Attention. We've reached our next destination. "

Everyone got up and began to walk out of the airship and into a strange city wasteland. Tia noticed they were standing on a large, open road bridge, but with no cars.

Cloud and Reiji got out of the ship and turned towards each other. " You're pretty good, " said Cloud.

" Indeed. I've practiced my skills here for a while, " replied Reiji as he shook Cloud's hand, smiling once more. " As to you to. "

" Hey now, " said Van, who was standing next to Tia, " don't go fighting each other again. "

" ...we're talking about ping-pong, " said Reiji, crossing his arms.

" Yeah it's amazing they have all this stuff, " said Ken, who just walked out along with Tifa and Guile. " I mean, they have an arcade room, a bar, even a pool! "

" The car simulators are great exercises for tank driving, " added Guile.

Snake, Raiden, and Shadow then walked out, rounding out the team along with Chizuru.

" So, wait, where'd the rest of your party go? " asked Van to Tifa and Cloud.

" Oh, they jusy stayed behind, " said Tifa. " They just wished us the best of luck and sent us on our way when the Dragonturtle showed up. "

" Although I would've liked Vincent to help us out, too. But I guess we have our differences, " added Cloud.

" So, what are we supposed to do now? " asked Snake, lighting a cigarette from his pocket with a small, yellow portable lighter.

Suddenly, something in Raiden snapped, and he quickly drew his katana. " Everyone, be careful! Something's coming! " He managed to spot a being with wings trying to attack the team from above. He swiped his katana to the left as the beast attempted to dive from above and swoop down on Raiden, with the blade cutting half of its wing. It dived headfirst into a broken down car below.

" There's more coming! RUN! " yelled Raiden. Everyone ran towards the right side of the road as Van tried to shoot down the incoming demons. He ended up missing one and it ended up latching onto Tia with its sharp hands. Tia yelled in shock as the beast tried to lift Tia into the air. She ended up letting go of Clank and he started to fall to the ground. Raiden managed to jump high enough to slash the demon's head off as it let go of Tia. Raiden grabbed her as Van grabbed Clank. He looked back down again at the little robot, still somehow fast asleep, but still feeling umcomfortable. ' Don't worry, buddy, ' thought Van, ' We'll find a way to fix you. '

The demons just kept coming, however, as another horde began to approach. Van tried to fire, but it turned out he ran out of bullets. He looked back at Clank and knew they both had to do something.

" OK, kid, I know that you're not really feelin' it right now, " said Van, ", " but I need you to help me with something real quick. Transform the guns, quickly! "

But Clank failed to respond and instead squirmed around more, like a lousy teenager getting out of bed on a school morning. Van sighed as he had only one option left: run.

Reiji was busy handling the non-stop packs of demons with his shotgun and magnum. He ended up running out of ammo quickly and had to use his swords. But since the winged beasts wouldn't stop appearing, he ended up getting tired quickly. " Damn! They just keep coming! " he yelled.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Suddenly, four loud gun shots were heard, the four demons chasing after our heroes falling down with them. As more demons approached, a man with white hair and wearing a red coat jumped on the bridge the team was on and began to slash at incoming demons from under the bridge with a large silver sword. He also used two handguns to take care of the ones in the sky.

Then, a woman in a dark grey suit jumped onto the bridge as well and began to fight off even more hordes of demons. The most distinguishing feature about her, though, is that she had four red guns she used on her hands _and_ her feet. She used this advantage to perform acrobatic shots on all the demons. But of course, they wouldn't stop coming. " Well, " she said in a british accent, " I guess we'll have to go to extreme matters. "

Just like that, her clothes suddenly flew off, turning into what appeared to be a fist...made of hair. The fist began to grab incoming demons and throw them off the bridge. And when one fist wasn't enough, she created another one and began to grab even more demons and get rid of them. The quick pace of the attacks managed to get rid of all the nearby demons. The woman's clothes returned to normal as she turned around and saw Van blushing with confusion and disgust.

" Oh dear, " she said, " May have I triggered an experience for you, boy? Might as well help you out a bit. " She walked over to Van and playfully slapped him, Van returning to his senses. " Wha...what's going on today? " he said. " First I cry all of a sudden, and now I'm...about to...pass out... " Drool was slowly forming under his mouth as he thought about the woman again, blushing. The woman slapped him again and wiped his mouth. " Focus, boy. "

" O-okay, yeesh. Since when did british accents become so common, by the way? "

* * *

" So that's what's happening right now, huh? "

The team was visiting a run-down shop called " Devil May Cry " headed by the man in white hair. The team had explained the story of their travels up to the current events. The woman, Bayonetta, explained that she found the white haired man in a cathedral, where he was looking for a certain artifact. They ended up fighting over it, but managed to settle their differences when a swarm of demons attacked them from outside and they decided to team up.

" So you're having the same problem we are now? " asked Ken.

" Indeed, " said the white haired man. " You know, I never realized how similar we sounded. "

" I know, right? It's like we were seperated at birth or something. "

" Yep. So, anyways, we haven't really introduced ourselves yet. I mean, I already know who some of you guys are, but some of you I ain't even seen on TV. "

Van, Tia, Guile, Snake, Raiden, Cloud, and Shadow all introduced themselves.

" ...and this is...um...Clank..." said Van, pointing at the still-asleep robot in Tia's arms. " God, I'm feeling deja vu... "

" It isn't my fault, you know, " said a displeased Tia. " We need to do something for him quick. "

" Well, babysitting ain't my shtick, " said the white haired man, " but whatever. Name's Dante, by the way. Nice to meet ya. "

" Dante, dear, I'm rather experienced in babysitting, " said Bayonetta. " Perhaps I could be of assistance. "

" Nuh-uh, " said Tia and Van. There was no way either one of them could trust a woman like her with babysitting.

" Oh, fine then, " said Bayonetta. " Be selfish. "

" Let's not get at each other's throats right now, OK? Besides...I have a request for you all. "

* * *

 **Author's note** s:

 **Ohhh man. I never thought I could get the feels writing a chapter like this, but I guess I could. I kinda feel bad for some of the characters now, especially poor little Clank. I really need to stop abusing him so much...**

 **But that's probably why I think it's the best chapter I've written so far. You can just feel the emotions, you know? It's really fun when you're making something like this and your characters actually act, well, in character. I hope I can write some more good stuff down the line.**

 **As for the chapter title change, I didn't want this to drag on without mentioning Vergil at all. So, I just changed it to represent another plot point. Hope you don't mind.**

 **That's all for now, see ya.**

* * *

 **The scouting mission has begun!**

 **Dante has hired some of the group members to hunt down some wandering demons, including Dante's supposedly missing brother. However, with Clank's sudden illness, Tia and Otacon must stay back and look after him. But what happens when demons attack the shop where they're staying?!**

 **Later, 5 chosen warriors must fight off a swarm of undead soldiers in a mystical fantasy world known as Ylisse. They wield the blades known as the Falchions, the Sealed Sword, and the Ragnell. Can they survive the horde, or be taken with them?**

 **Next Time on Crossover Universe:**

 **The Scouting Mission Begins! Can Tia and Otacon Survive?!**

* * *

 **Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

 **Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom and Hideki Kamiya.**

 **Bayonetta is the property of Platinum Games and Hideki Kamiya.**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog is the property of Sega and Sonic Team.**

 **Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy VII is the property of Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi.**

 **Metal Gear is the property of Konami and Hideo Kojima.**

 **Street Fighter is the property of Capcom.**

 **Ratchet and Clank is the property of Sony and Insomniac Games.**

 **The characters Van, Tia, and Lazarus are the property of the my own.**


	11. Level 5, Checkpoint 1

DISCLAIMER: **The following properties represented here are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Thank you, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

 **Crossover Universe: The Twilight Game**

 **Level 4, Checkpoint 1**

 **The Scouting Mission Begins! Can Tia and Otacon Survive?**

* * *

" So you want us on, like, a scouting mission? Is that it? "

" Yeah, pretty much, " said Dante to Ken. " There's plenty of demons for all us, heh. "

" So we all have to go out and fight these things just to make a quick buck? " asked Raiden. " Sounds like a deal to me. "

" Yeah, " added Van. " We need to scrap some stuff up for food anyway.

" So wait, do we all have to go out and fight those things? " asked Tia. " Because I can't just- "

" Nah, it's alright, " Dante reassured. " You and Otacon can handle the lil' bugger here at the shop. "

" The who? " asked Otacon. " Clank? "

" Yeah, the robot dude. I've got a bed in the back he can rest in. I mean, I practically live here _and_ make a living, heh. "

" Thank you so much, " said Tia, bowing. " It's to your left, behind me, right? "

" Yeah, you got it. "

" Thanks a lot. "

" Sure. "

Tia walked to the door still cradling Clank along with Otacon. ' About damn time I met some nice girls, ' Dante thought.

Tia opened the door and found a room with tan walls, with a large sword hanging above the brown, wooden bed. In the wall behind her, there laid several other swords and some empty pizza boxes. Clearly, Dante was not the neatest person in the world.

Tia decided to ignore the messiness and carried Clank over to the bed and placed him under the sheets. He was feeling really hot due to the virus and it was making Tia's skin crawl a little. Poor little guy.

" So, do we just stay here and help him out for today? " asked Otacon to Dante, who was standing near the doorway with his arms crossed.

" Pretty much, yes, " Dante replied. " But lemme talk to him before we go. "

" Really? " said Tia.

" Yeah, one second here, " he said as he walked over to Clank and turned him over with his black gloved hand. Clank's eyes had turned from bright green to a dim as Dante changed into insta-parent mode.

" OK, little buddy. We're gonna be heading out here in a little bit. These two folks are gonna be taking care of you and you're gonna have to stay here. Unfortunately, you aren't strong enough to fight on your own as of right now. So. stay where you are right now, and we'll be back shortly. "

Dante rubbed Clank on the forehead a little bit. " You take care, kid. See you later. " He walked away and closed the door, telling everyone else to follow him.

" Aww, he's really learning how to become a father, huh? " said Tia. Otacon simply sighed.

" Don't even think about it. "

* * *

Dante led his team towards the end of the street and behind the garbage disposal facility, which was of course a huge garbage dump.

" So this is where most demons hang out, huh? " said Reiji.

" Pretty much, " replied Dante. " It really fits the scum of the earth vibe if you ask me. "

" So wait, we're on Earth right now? Is it some sort of alternate version of- " Shadow started, but he was quickly interrupted by Dante. " Ooookay, who cares? Oh look, demons! "

A pack of demons which wielded small scythes and wore dark blue, hooded cloaks rose from some of the garbage and began walking towards Dante. But he himself did not move.

" Dante, be careful! " shouted Raiden. The cloaked demons raised their scythes when they got close enough and then swung at their red cloaked adversary all at once, impaling him. Dante had been defeated.

" Dammit! " yelled Raiden. " I told him to be careful! "

" How are we gonna carry out this mission now? " said Van.

" A moment of silence for our fallen leader, soldiers, " added Guile, holding his hand to his heart.

" Hold on a minute, boys, " said Bayonetta, looking completely calm. " He's alright. "

And it looked like he was. He wasn't trying to pull out the scythes and he wasn't screaming to death. He just stood there, wearing his traditional, smug grin. He looked down at his supposed death and just laughed it off.

" Oh, look at that. I've been impaled. "

Dante quickly kicked away all three of the demons away, pulling out the scythes stuck in him as well. The demons dropped their scythes as he quickly kicked one up and placed it in his hands, assuming a battle stance. One demon ran after him in an attempt to get the scythe back, but Dante swiftly jumped over him and swung the scythe downward, splitting the demon in half. Blood burst out as the other two demons ran at him. As they jumped out to grab him, Dante swung the scythe quickly, slashing the two demons and defeating them.

" And that, " he said, kicking the scythe out of the pit, " is how you fight with style. "

" Impressive, " said Snake, nodding at the performance. " So I'm guessing we'll be getting a shot at this style thing? "

" Mm hmm. The next squad should be at the stadium downtown. "

" But we're in downtown, aren't we? " suggested Tifa. Dante just ignored her and carried on.

" Whatever, girl. Let's just get down to business. Follow me, troopers, because it's time to get your chance at some hardcore demon slaying. "

* * *

Clank was trapped in the fiery flames. His body was slowly starting to melt from the raging heat, even thought he knew he could just turn to mercury. But for some reason, he just couldn't do it. His body just kept remaining stable and unable to transform. He noticed his legs starting to turn to liquid. He tried to pick himself up with his arms, but the moment he grabbed the floor, his arms slowly melted as well. He was just a torso and a head now. This was it. It was all over. His fate had finally been sealed. It was time to say goodbye...to everything...

* * *

" GASP! "

Clank was startled awake and almost hit his head on the bed frame. Wait, there was a bedframe? Where was he? Was it some dream? Whatever it was, it felt like a nightmare. The last thing he actually remembered was going to sleep in Cloud's airship, and then waking up the next morning with this weird, burning pain. Clank took some quick breathers before recollecting himself. He was sitting in a room with tan walls and a whole bunch of other stuff. Swords, pizza boxes, you name it. However, the one thing he noticed right away was Tia, standing right over him with worried, tearful eyes.

" Hey, are you OK, little guy? You didn't feel too good... " she said quietly, kneeling down to get a closer look. She felt his forehead and it was indeed very hot. She immediately pulled back before anything worse could happen. " Awww...poor thing. "

Otacon walked in to get a look at Clank. " So, what happened? "

" He woke up with a gasp and he was feeling extremely hot. I really want to help him out, but I don't want to hurt myself. "

" Hang on, I brought some stuff for this. It's in my case right here, hang on. " Otacon brought out his case from the other room outside and opened it up. It contained half technical stuff, half emergency equipment. He pulled out some gauze and walked out to try and find a nearby sink. He fortunately found a bathroom to the right and soaked it in some cold water. He then quickly walked over to Clank's room and placed the dripping wool sheets on his forehead. Clank flinched a little as he felt the coldness of the water, but he just let it happen. He needed to get better soon.

" Just stay calm, buddy, " softly spoke Otacon. " You're just tired out from all the travelling you've been doing. Believe me, we are, too. "

" I suppose I can go with what you say, " replied Clank, whose voice sounded extremely worn out and tired. " I am extremely burned out from the constant teleportation; it's starting to make me nauseous a little. "

Tia felt sudden empathy as she heard Clank's words. It was true; They had been going all over the place, and it was getting tiring. At least the Dragonturtle had a lot more things to do so the team could actually relax. Tia sighed as she carefully picked up Clank and placed him on her shoulder, embracing him in a small, soft hug.

" It's gonna be OK, little guy. Shhh...you poor thing...aww... "

Otacon simply sighed and thought about what everyone else was doing, when suddenly...

 **CRASH!**

* * *

 **Before then...**

A pack of giant scissor wielding demons surrounded our heroes, the demons wearing a blue cloak as well and having light green skin. There appeared to be about 10 of them in the field.

" Hey, Blondie, " said Dante, turning to Van. " Wanna get out there and show them whatcha got? "

" Huh? Me? Oh, um...okay... " stuttered Van as he walked towards the oncoming horde.

" First, if you wanna be stylish like yours truly, you'll need to open with a hammy line. "

" Huh? "

" Trust me, I do it all the time. Lemme show you one I use a lot. "

Dante walked over and looked at Van's guns, opening them. He then counted the bullet slots ( 8 ) and then nodded. He turned to the demons.

" OK, I'm gonna tell you guys a riddle. There's 8 bullet slots in this gun, see? " He showed them the gunbarrels and then took a step back. " You see? 8 holes. Now, watch this. "

Dante fired at 5 of the demons, hitting them point blank in the head. He used two bullets for each demon. He then turned to the remaining demons.

" I know what you're thinking: Did I fire eight shots?

...or seven? "

The demons were clearly confused at the strange riddle given to them by Dante. But they still understood english, so they raised 8 fingers.

" Oh, do you feel lucky? Do you actually feel _lucky,_ punk? Well, are you ready for your answer? The answer is... "

Dante pulled out his two OTHER guns and fired at the demons at a rapid fire-pace. The demons were all filled with lead. Dante turned to the team.

" ...wait, was that 41 or 42? " he asked.

" About 42, " said Van.

" OK, 42. Sure. The answer is 42. "

" That made no sense, " remarked Tifa.

" It's called a hustle, sweetheart, " swiftly replied Dante.

" I don't think that's how it works, " said Reiji.

" Whatever. Demons incoming, by the way. " Dante pointed to the other end of the field.

And then, like a boy who kicked a hornet's nest, a huge swarm of demons, some holding scythes and some holding scissors, came rushing out the other end of the field. There were almost about 50 of them or so.

" Alright, every man for himself! Who ever kills the most demons wins the biggest bonus! "

" No one said this was a competition! " yelled Raiden, running over to the horde of demons, everyone else following along. The battle had begun!

The team used all the fighting skills they had to fight off the demons. Blood and bullets flew everywhere as demons were split in half and shot to death. One by one, they fell, the warriors fighting tirelessly to defend their title and pride, as if it were an actual sport. At last, the carnage began to calm as there was one scythe wielding demon standing. Dante turned to Van.

" OK, Blondie, on the count of three, we... " He whispered his plan into Van's ear. Van nodded as he, Dante, and Bayonetta turned towards the demon.

" 3... " Bayonetta raised a gun.

" 2... " Dante then raised his gun.

" 1... " Van raised his loaded gun. Finally, they all yelled...

" JACKPOT! "

 **BANG!**

The demon's head was blown off, bits and pieces splattering everywhere. Its body stumbled around for a short while until it fell smackdown on the pavement, blood slowly trickling out the neck.

Van and Dante high fived as Bayonetta nodded her head. " Not bad, my boy, " she said, walking on over to Van. " You're more experienced in combat than I thought. "

Van chuckled embarrassingly. " W-well, yeah, thanks. I've been training for q-quite a while and I...uh...have developed some skiAAGH! "

Bayonetta placed her hand under Van's chin and held his face towards her. " In fact, you're pretty cute. " She gave him a small wink.

As she moved away, Van's panicky face turned into a lustful one. His eyes got very droopy as drool slowly started to form around his mouth. His cheeks slowly turned red as his nose slowly began to lose blood. He ended up tripping over one of his feet as he hit the grassy field of the stadium and shook his head, recollecting himself. ' What's wrong with me today? ' he thought.

 _rrring, rrring...rrring, rrring..._

Just then, Snake received a call on his codec. The codec was a small piece hidden in his ear which allowed him to silently communicate with members of his team. He pressed a small button and began to chat.

" Hello? Otacon? What's going on?! What's that noise?!...WHAT?! "

Snake's eyes widened as he stepped back. Dante noticed Snake's expression as he raised an eyebrow. " Something wrong, man? What's happening? "

Snake turned to the team, who was walking behind Dante.

" Demons, they're... **they're attacking the shop!** "

* * *

Tia ran across the street to the nearby shop and slammed the door behind her, ducking behind a counter. She took quick, frightened breaths as she looked down at her lap. Clank was absolutely horrified; he felt like he was almost on fire now, and he was even on the verge of tears, it looked like. Tia's widened eyes slowly returned to normal as she wiped some sweat off and quickly placed the frightened robot on the counter. She looked around for something to calm down Clank and managed to find a nearby rag. She then turned around and found a huge rack of bottles. They were in a nearby bar, thank goodness. Tia grabbed the rag and a bottle and poured the liquid on the rag, hoping it would be cold enough to calm Clank down. She placed it on his head as Clank shifted around a bit. " Tia, " he asked. " what is happening, currently? I feel nervous, for s-some reason. "

" Oh, Clank...some robbers are getting into the shop. But it's OK, don't worry. Otacon's fighting them off...right? " Tia looked out through a window to the shop and actually saw Otacon holding a huge sword and trying to cut down some of the demons. He swung the sword down on demons left and right, laying a smackdown on whatever demon tried to attack him. The sword seemed to be pretty heavy, though, as he had to take breaths between every couple of swings. Tia ran back over when Otacon finished off the last demon, slicing its head off.

" Where'd you even learn to use a sword? " asked Tia, raising an eyebrow, smiling.

" I-I didn't, " said Otacon, looking back at her, blushing. " I just pulled it out of the wall and started fighting. "

" Well, you seemed to do just fine on your own, " Tia replied. " Now let's see if Clank's feeling any- "

 **SLASH!**

Just then, something was heard that cut down the door. The two turned and saw a man wearing a long light-blue coat and brown boots. He had short, white hair and grey eyes, and carried a long sword with two yellow ribbons on its sheath. He cleared his throat and looked down.

" Where is Dante? "

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **A challenger approaches!**

 **A katana wielding man has approached the shop of Devil May Cry, and he's looking for Dante. But why? Could it be because this man...is Dante's brother?!**

 **Meanwhile, Roy, Ike, Chrom, and Lucina must fight off an invasion of risen enemies. Who is behind the sudden attacks? It turns out to be an old foe...who could it be?! Stay tuned!**

 **Next Time on Crossover Universe:**

 **Brother Vergil Attacks! The Risen Hoard Approaches!**

* * *

Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom and Hideki Kamiya.

Bayonetta is the property of Platinum Games and Hideki Kamiya.

Sonic the Hedgehog is the property of Sega and Sonic Team.

Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy VII is the property of Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi.

Metal Gear is the property of Konami and Hideo Kojima.

Street Fighter is the property of Capcom.

Ratchet and Clank is the property of Sony and Insomniac Games.

The characters Van, Tia, and Lazarus are the property of the my own.


End file.
